What Means It Means To Be Human
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Wile being repaired and wondering what is so great about being human Rina gets into a accident and wile everyone is helping save her she goes on a journey that helps her see what being human means.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about where Rina learns why becoming human is good thing and why her bro wants to become human.

Ch 1-The Accident

It was nice day outside in Bay Area but for Tommy , Lola and Gus it was a busy day for them inside because they had to keep their robots up to date and running smoothly. Wile Tommy and Lola work on Ro and Rina Gus chilled out on Tommy's bed and counted his super hero collector coins.

Gus: Aww man have I got the best coins in the world or what!?!

Tommy: Sure you do Gus. How you feeling Ro?

Robotboy: Robotboy hate routine maintence! Wish I real boy so no have to be repaired all the time.

Rina: What so great about being real boy or girl?

Tommy: We told you Rina Ro wants to be human so he can be just like us like having the ability to cry, feel, touch and grow".

Rina:…

Lola: Being human is more then that like having the ability to love, forgive and cherish. Don't you wanna be like us?

Rina: Yes but not know if really want to become human or not...

Lola: Maybee in you'll come to find out on your own why Moshimo wants you to become human like Robotboy...

Rina: He dose?

Lola: Yeah it's time you knew the truth...

(Flashback)

Lola :( to Moshimo on wrist watch) Moshimo why did you create Rina?

Moshimo: To give Robotboy a family member help him learn about family love and kinship.

Lola: Is that all?

Moshimo: No, after Rina was built I though it best that maybe best she too could learn to become a human after seeing her and Robotboy bond over time..."

Lola: Should Rina know this?

Moshimo: Only when you feel it's the best time to tell her."

Lola: Right.

(Flashback Ends)

Rina: Moshimo want me to be real girl...

Lola: Being human also means you won't have to be contently repaired day after day.

Rina...

Robotboy: Don't Rina want to be like Robotboy and be human?

Rina: Rina unsure...

Robotboy: Robotboy and friends help Rina see why becoming human good!

Tommy: Yeah will show you, you already have some human traits like the way you didn't blast Kamazazi like the way you blasted the giant robotic ant. You choose to have mercy on Kamazazi instead of blasting him and took out your rage on the giant robotic ant.

Rina: Moshimo say never hurt humans because humans can't hurt us. Moshimo also say protect humans in need.

Robotboy: Our Oyaji great man! Speaks words of wisdom!

Rina: Yeah... (Starts speaking to Ro in Japanese) (Moshimo want Rina really to become human?)

Robotboy: (In Japanese) (Yes, Moshimo want both of us to become human...)

Rina: 

Gus: Hey! Were not from Japan so can you please speak in English?

Tommy: Gus...

Lola: They basically talk about being human. Now enough of this lets get back to fixing these to so we can take them to the cirrus.

Robotboy: Rina consider becoming human?

Rina: Yes...Rina consider...

Robotboy :( Smiles)

Gus: Hey you guys check this out a gold hero coin!

Tommy: It's probably just gold-plated Gus...

Gus: No check it out!

(As Gus tries to get off he trips and drops the gold coin which flys out of his hand and lands right in between one of Rina's rotating gears!)

Gus: Uh-Oh!

Rina :( goes haywire) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP! (Goes offline)

Tommy and Lola: Rina!

Robotboy: Imoto! (Shakes Rina) Wake up! Wake Up!

Tommy: We better call Moshimo fast!

Lola: Forget calling us should just take Rina to him!

Gus: But we don't know were he lives!

Lola: You stay out of this your stupid coin is what caused this mess!

Tommy: Ro you're our only hope dose Moshimo live now?

Robotboy :( huggles Rina) Robotboy show you,

(Ro uses his compass to show were Moshimo's house is which appeared to be in Japan's mountain range).

Lola :( Picks up the off-lined Rina and hops on Tommy's bed) Ro we need you to fly us to Moshimo's at top speed! You 2 get on the bed!

Tommy and Gus: Yes Ma'am! (The two boys get on the bed)

Lola: Ro take us to Moshimo please.

Robotboy: You got it! (Ro grabs the bed and flys Tommy, Gus and Lola to Moshimo). 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2-Hurry to Moshimo

Robotboy flew the kids as fast as he could to Moshimo's place but they had hurry cause the coin imbedded in Rina's gears was suck tight and none of the kids could pull it out and Robotboy didn't dare try to yank it out cause he might be to strong and snap the coin in half leaving a part of the coin in Rina.

Tommy: Weve got hurry Robotboy! Rina doesn't look so good!

Lola : (Looking over Rina's gears) looks like it's wedged in there tight. I go over Rina's outlook (turns on wrist watch and a blue-print model of Rina shows up)Uh-huh. Looks like the coin is suck between her back gears which help her stand up.

Gus: How will that effect her SA powers?

Lola:Rina needs all her gears running smooth to Super Activate.

Tommy: So Gus did bad thing?

Lola: Yes but it was an accident so we shouldn't really blame him.

Gus: I find a way to save you Rina!

Robotboy: No Moshimo will!

Gus: But Robotboy I wanna help..

Robotboy: You do enough!

Gus: But...

Robot boy:...

Lola: We'll all find a way to save her...But Moshimo is going to flip when he sees what happen to one of his robots.

Tommy:Muemue won't be too happy...

Lola: Speaking of both Moshimo and Muemue there's their house!

Gus: Were in Japan?

Tommy: Yep! Time goes pretty fast when you're traveling with a cutting edge robot! Right Ro?

Robotboy: Yep! Go to be at home..

Tommy: Home?

Robotboy: Japan home...but love new home with Tommy!

Lola: Theres the house from Ro's compass image!

Tommy: Ro go to that house!

Robotboy :Ok!

(Ro fly the kids to Moshimo and Muemue's house).


	3. Chapter 3

Ch-3 A Run-in With A Friend...

(Ro flew the to the front of the house and he rang to the door bell the door opened someone jumped on him!)

Robotgirl: I know you come back!

Robotboy: Heheh...Hi Robotgirl...

Lola: Who's that?

Tommy: Robotgirl, Professor Moshimo made her as companion for Robotboy.

Lola: She's cute. I wonder how Rina will react to once she's fixed

Gus: There'll probably be a showdown between the 2 robots to fight for Robotboy's affections!

Lola: Yeah right...Rina is very understanding and knows that she when she and Ro should be together. Anyway we got to get Rina to Moshimo quick! (Hops off bed and carries Rina to the front door where the 2 robots are).

Lola: Robotgirl?

Robotgirl: Huh?

Lola: Where friends of Robotboy and we need to get a damaged robot to Moshimo quickly.

Robotgirl: Friends?

Robotboy: Friends!

Robotgirl: Friends. (Notices Rina) Who that? She looks like us.

Robotboy: Robotsister also named Rina.

Group: Robotsister?

Robotboy: Yes was original name for Rina.

Robotgirl: She needs help?

Robotboy: (nods) 

Robotgirl: Ok...MOSHIMO!

(Silence)

Robotgirl: He might not hear Robotgirl...MO (Robotboy put a hand over her mouth) 

Robotboy: No need yell we just go find him...

Rootgirl: Right!

(Robotgirl leads the kids inside the house to find Moshimo).


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 Lets Have Hope...

(Robotgirl lead the group through the house to find Moshimo)

Tommy: Where is he?

Robotboy: Tommy...Rina be ok right?

Tommy: Don't worry Ro Moshimo is best robotics mechanic in the world, he built you, Rina and Robotgirl.

Robotboy: Right...

(The group decides to go to Moshimo's lab)

In Moshimo's lab the group found Moshimo and Muemue playing Tetris on a giant TV screen).

Moshimo: You beat me again Muemue.

Muemue :( giggles and notices the kids) Robotboy is here...

Moshimo: Robotboy? (Turns and see the group).

Robotgirl: Friends here for help!

Moshimo: Help? What's wrong?

Tommy: We were repairing Robotboy and Rina when well Gus accidentally dropped a gold plated coin in Rina's back gears...

Lola :( turns Rina around shows Moshimo the problem.) We though best to just come here show better then call you cause after the coin was injected Rina went off line.

Moshimo :( takes Rina from Lola) Oh dear. I'll have to look it right away. Muemue please get my equipment ready I have take out this coin emmenditly for if I don't Rina will never run again.

Lola: Is there anything we can do?

Moshimo: Yes there is when I finished with Rina I need to charge her so I can get her running again but for that I need to power up the Charge Chamber. So I need you to go the basement and plug it in.

Gus: Is the chamber in the basement?

Moshimo: No but the chamber's power cord runs from here all the way to the basement.

Gus:.. Well I'll go I kinda owe it to Rina.

Lola: Kinda!?! Your stupid coin caused her to shut down! Anyway I'll go make sure you don't break anything.

Robotgirl: I go to! Want to save new friend!

Tommy: I'll stay here and watch what you do to Rina..I may need to know if it ever happens to Robotboy.

Moshimo: Ok..Good..Robotboy?

Robotboy:(looks at his lifeless sister)Robotboy stay here and watch over Rina.

Moshimo: Ok..The basement group please go and plug in the Charger.

Basement Group: Right! (The group runs off the basement).

Moshimo:(To Rina) don't worry we won't let you die. We care too much to let you experience that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch-5 Things Take Time...

Moshimo :( Puts Rina on lab table) I've never lost a robot to death well expect Protoboy but I won't lose anymore. So I do my very best to fix Rina...

Muemue: Boys maybe you better wait in the Observing Room. It's probably best you leave Moshimo work on Rina alone...

Moshimo: Muemue's right it might better if you watch from a far because Robotboy might get to worried in view of his sister's operation.

Tommy: He would?

Moshimo: Robotboy and Rina have deep kinship and love each other tenderly so it can get emotional for them to see either one in pain.

Tommy: You're probably right come on Ro...

Robotboy :( almost leaks oil in a form of crying) Imoto...

(The to boys walk out of Moshimo's lab in the next room which had a huge window that viewed into Moshimo's lab).

(Moshimo scans Rina and look at her robotic x-ray on a giant TV screen)

Moshimo:(Look at the x-ray and turns to Rina) Lets see what happen to you...Hamm somehow that coin got wedged it's way into your back gears pretty hard.The coin is blocking your gears from spinning which caused you to shut-down. Your systems all need to be running smoothly for you to operate. I'll do my best to wedge the coin out of there and then take out your back gears and clean them to get rid of the gunk that rubbed against your gears and hope by putting them back in and recharging you you'll come back to life. By the look of that x-ray your electric brain is operating a little so that's a sign you're still working a little. Let's hope we can fix you I don't want to lose you and neither does the rest of us especaily Robotboy and Lola.

(Moshimo starts working on Rina)

(In the Observation Room Robotboy pounds the wall with his fist wile Tommy watches)

Robotboy: Robotboy angry want to help Rina!

Tommy: I know you do Ro what can we do? Moshimo's better at this stuff then anyone so lets hope on him for fixing Rina.

Robotboy: This Gus fault! He sends coin into Rina!

Tommy: It was an accident Ro you know that...

Robotboy: Yeah but still angry...

Tommy: Well just think about a time when you where happy...

Robotboy: When Rina got over fear of Super Actuating for first time.

Tommy: She was scared the first time?

Robotboy: Yes...

(Flashback)

Moshimo:(To Robotboy and Rina) You both have a great power in side of you the power to Super Activate which allows you to change into a much bigger battle bot which is complete with more weaponry then you could every dream. Although first you have does a battle dance to Super Activate so follow my lead?

(Moshimo dose the SA dance)

Moshimo: Robotboy you go first...

Robotboy :( Super Activates) Robotboy big...

Rina :( freaks out to what Ro just changed into) EKKKKKKKK! (Runs out the room!)

Robotboy: Imoto! (Flies after still in SA mode)

Moshimo: Rina, Robotboy get back here!

Rina :( runs outside and hides in a cave)

Ro scans in on Rina's location and goes into the cave.

Robotboy: Imoto!

Rina: Go away you no Oniisan you different!

Robotboy: Imoto me no different still Oniisan just bigger and have more weapons.

Rina :( See that Ro is telling the truth) Oniisan! (Hugs her BIG brother),

Robotboy: You can change too just do dance Moshimo showed us.

Rina: I don't know...

(The Robots bonding moment is spoiled by Kamazazi and Consintine and their robot chicken army)

Kamazazi: Look Consintine Moshimo's little Robotboy has finally "grown up"! HA! HA!

Consintine: What about the little robot Boss?

Kamazazi: Ahh...Moshimo probably just built her to accompany Robotboy when he's in normal mode! She's no threat to us! Chickens attack!

Rina: No Threat? Me very powerful! (Super Activates for the first time!)

Rina: Me big too...

Robotboy: Moshimo make us the same. Time to fight Chickens! You with me?

Rina:Hai!(hive fives her brother)

(Robotboy and Rina blast all the mind controllers of the chickens and shos them off)

Consintine: They beat all the chickens Boss!

Kamazazi: So what? They still to deal with my giant robotic rooster! Rooster attack!

Robotboy:(To Rina)Attack with double cannons from back!

Rina: Attack with wh-(Rina absentmindly attacked with her douldle cannons) how I do that?

Robotboy: We programmed to know what to do in battle situation.(Blasts Rooster)

Rina: Ohh..(Blasts Rooster)

(The Rooster walked around unscratched)

Kamazazi:Ha! You fools my bird is made out of the strongest metal money can buy...

Moshimo:(walks in)and my Robots have the best cutter blades money can buy! Robotboy , Rina use your cutter blades to saw open that rooster brain and destroy the antenna that gives rooster the ability to walk and the both of you saw the through the brain together!

(The Robots did what they where told and saw open to the rooster's brain and destroyed the antenna which caused the rooster to stop moving and then they sawed through the rooster's brain and attacked it but the brain went unfazed so Robotboy ripped out the rain inners and Rina used ice breath to freeze it and then she blasted it with her eye beams , then Ro blasted it with a arm cannon and then Rina shattered it wit a giant hammer that Moshimo threw her but it was still Ro stepped on it then kicked it and then Rina spat oil on it and broke.)

Rina: We did it(hugs her bro)

Robotboy: We did do it together!(hugs Rina back)

Kamazazi: I'll be back! Consintine run!

Consintine: Coming Boss!

(The two bad guys ran off)

Robotboy and Rina turn to Moshimo

Moshimo: I'm am so proud of the both you. You both must be tired so to reverse your transformation just relax and let go your thoughts you'll power down)

The Robots did as they where told and powered downed.

Moshimo: Rina I'm glad you learned first impressions are not always important but don't run away from your problems next time..Ok?

Rina: Rina try...

Flashback Ends

Tommy: Whoooaaa..You guys are pretty close

Robotboy: Yes We very closes which is why I very worried about Rina...

Tommy: We'll save her Ro I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-6 Plugged In...

(Lola and Gus find the way to the basement with Robotgirl's help by showing them a holo map of Moshimo's house).

Gus: Ok so this the door to the basement?

Robotgirl: Yep!

Lola: Let's go...

(Lola opens the door to the basement and she, Gus and Robotgirl walk down into the basement.)

Gus: Hey it's to dark in here! Where's light switch?

Lola: Robotgirl can you brighten up things in here please?

Robotgirl: Uh-huh! (Uses eyes lights to bright up the area).

Gus: Look there's the light switch!

(Gus flicks on the light switch on the wall.)

Seeing how Gus turned on the lights Robotgirl turned of her eye lights.

Robotgirl: Where charger plug?

Lola: There! (Points to a big plug sitting on the floor)

Gus: Is that it?

Lola: It says Charger Chamber on it.

Gus: Oh...Come on lets get it plugged in so Rina can be recharged!

Lola: Things aren't that easy look!

(A small army of robotic rats surrounded them!)

Gus: What are these things?

Robotgirl: Moshimo like to make robotic rats to past time...

Lola: Why Rats?

Robotgirl: Rats better shooting practice then bugs.

Gus: Anyway just don't stand there fight them Robotgirl!

Lola :( a robot rat moves closer to Lola) Hurry!

Robotgirl Super Activates and crushes all the rats with her mighty feet!

(One of the rats grows huge and roars them)

Lola: How'd that happen?

Robotgirl: Moshimo give one rat Super Activate powers.

Lola: What's it's weakness?

Robotgirl :( Rips out the Robotic Rat's brain) that.

(The Robotic Rat falls down lifeless or so it seems... (Where Robotgirl had ripped the brain out there was a antenna in it's head still blinking...)

Lola: Now that that's over can we move on to saving Rina?

Gus: Yes ma'am seriously you always have to make it about you.

Lola: I'm worried about my robot that was shut down no thanks to you!

Gus: Hey I said I would find a way to save her!

Lola: We all did!

(The Robotic Rat comes alive again)

Robotgirl :( Notices the Rat) Guys...?

(Lola and Gus continue arguing)

(The Robotic Rat prepares to strike!)

Robotgirl: Humans!

Lola and Gus: What?!?

(Lola and Gus then notice the Robotic Rat)

Lola and Gus: Run!

(Lola and Gus run around in circles screaming in terror)

Robotgirl :( Sighs) Humans...

(Robotgirl jumps on to the Robotic Rat and grabs the Rat's robotic heart out of it chests and stomps on it causing the Rat to fall over again and then Robotgirl blasts it causing it to stop moving a least for now...)

Gus: Wow your awesome!

Lola: All of Moshimo's creations are awesome!

Gus: Yah but she totally kicked the Rat's butt!

Lola: So she's Moshimo's creation and they are all wicked fighters!

Gus: Yah but she was too cool!

Lola: Gus...Were here to save another one of Moshimo's great creations remember?

Gus: Yeah right. Now lets put in that plug!

(The 2 kids try picking up the plug but it's too heavy)

Lola: Robotgirl can you help?

Robotgirl picks up the plug and puts it in the wall but it only goes in half way!

Gus: What why didn't work!?!

Lola: It's stuck, this happens to plugs sometimes.

Gus: But if it doesn't plug in we won't be able to save Rina!

Lola: And I loose my one of closest friends... (Cries)

Robotgirl: Robotgirl have plan two kids ride on Robotgirl and ram plug!

Lola: That sounds dangerous...

Gus: Boo hoo you wanna save your robot or what?

Lola: Yes...

Gus: Then lets go! (Grabs Lola's arm and moves her over to Robotgirl)

(The 2 kids climb up on Robotgirl and hold on tightly)

Gus: Charge!

Robotgirl flies a semi fast pase to knock the plug further into the wall which she dose but the plug still didn't go in all of the way.

Lola: This thing is so stupid! (Punches the plug which didn't move!)

Gus: Now Will never save Rina and it's my entire fault!

Lola: It's not your fault Gus it's mine. I wanted to spend the day with Tommy so I brought Rina with me to his house and though repairing our robots together might make for some bonding time...Whoops did you just hear me? (Blushes)

Gus :( Not paying attention) what I did hear you I was too busy thinking about Rina who I'm going to save!

Lola: How?

Gus: By doing this! (Gus takes a running dash on Robotgirl who was still flying in midair and rammed the plug with all his might which cause him to fly off Robotgirl but also caused the plug to go in all the way!)

Lola: You did it! Are you ok?

Gus: Yah the ground broke my fall!

Lola: We were only to meters from the ground. You should be fine.

Gus: I think I hurt my back!

Lola: But your will saved Rina look!

Gus looked to see the plug completely plugged in.

Lola: I guess all that body weight had to come in handy sooner or later.

Gus: Hey no fat jokes!

Lola :( giggles) Sorry...

Muemue :( Walks into the basement) Oh dear! What happened here and to Gus?

Lola: Long story short we got the plug to charger working thanks to Gus.

Muemue: Oh...but thats not the plug charger...

Lola and Gus: It's not?!?

Muemue: Kidding!

Lola and Gus sigh in relief

Muemue: Come on I take you the first aid room to help Gus get better, then I'll take you to see your friends.

Lola: How's Rina...?

Muemue: Moshimo is still tending to her...

Gus: Lets get back and see what's going on.

Lola: After we get you treated! It's not every day you ram into a giant plug to save a robot.

Gus: Yeah...

Muemue :( Leads the kids to the stairs) this way... Robotgirl can you carry Gus?

Robotgirl :( Changes back to normal mode) Yep! (Puts Gus on her back).

(Everyone walks out of basement unnoticing the giant Robotic Rat was straining)

In Moshimo's Lab...

Moshimo had made several efforts to jiggle the coin with each jiggle a little step closer.)

Moshimo :( Finally pulls out coin) Whoaa...Finally! Your one step closer to being repaired...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7-Memory Path...

Unknown to anyone wile she was being fixed Rina was semi-coma but she could still hear distant sounds from far away like...Ro and Tommy talking from some where..

Robotboy: Me scared Tommy...Me don't want to see my Imoto die...(leaks oil)

Tommy: Don't worry Ro she'll be alright...Come here..(Hugs Ro).Rina is strong like you. She'll pull through!

Robotboy (stops leaking oil) you right Tommy... (Looks at Rina through to the lab window)I. Love you Imoto!

The last sentence Robotboy spoke rang in Rina's hearing systems and reached her sub- conscious..

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina stood all alone staring into space when she heard her bro's voice echo through her mind.

Robotboy: I..Love you Imoto!

Rina: Oniisan!!

Robotboy: Imoto!

Rina:(turns to see an image of Ro standing behind her)Oniisan!

Robotboy: Follow me...(disappears and leaves a yellow line path for Rina to follow).

Rina: Oniisan!

Robotboy's Voice: Follow the line...

Rina: Ok..You win..(Follows the yellow line path).

In Moshimo's Lab..

Moshimo: Now that I got your gears free I can clean out any gunk that may have gotten in there due to the coin.( Walks out of the lab into the Observation Room).

Tommy: Professor how is she?

Moshimo: Rina has been ridded of the coin that caused her shut down..

Robotboy: You cure Imoto!

Tommy: So is she alright?

Moshimo: Partly...I have to extract her back gears where the coin was to clean them from any possible dirt that might have built up in side her. I could your help for this job. I need another set of eyes to look the gears over to see if they completely clean.

Tommy: Sure I can do that. What about Robotboy?

Moshimo: He can help too. Come this way..(Leads the boys to his lab).

(The group entered the lab where Rina laid on a lab table lifeless).

Robotboy: Imoto!(flies over to Rina)

(Robotboy stares at his lifeless sister and almost cries oil)

Robotboy: Sniff..Sniff..Imoto...(holds Rina's hand)

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina:(Following the yellow line path but stops when she hears her brother's cries..)Oniisan?

Robotboy's Voice: Sniff..Sniff..Imoto...(holds Rina's hand)

Rina: Oniisan! (Tries to go follow the voice)

Image Robotboy's Voice: Stop! Stay on The path!

(Rina halts to a stop).

(Image Robotboy appears again in front of Rina).

Image Robotboy: You must not go off the path! If you want to be with your brother and friends again this the way you have to go!(Points toward the yellow line path).

Rina: How you know?

IRB: Because I am one of your coniese guides and I'm here to help you get back to where you belong.)

Rina: Where I go now?

IRB: Follow the yellow line path and you eventually come to a huge door that leads to your memory bank.(Vanishes)

Rina:(Looks around)Friend?

IRB Just follows the path..

Rina: Ok... (Continues to walk down the yellow line path).


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 7-Memory Path...

Unknown to anyone wile she was being fixed Rina was semi-coma but she could still hear distant sounds from far away like...Ro and Tommy talking from some where..

Robotboy: Me scared Tommy...Me don't want to see my Imoto die...(leaks oil)

Tommy: Don't worry Ro she'll be alright...Come here..(Hugs Ro).Rina is strong like you. She'll pull through!

Robotboy (stops leaking oil) you right Tommy... (Looks at Rina through to the lab window)I. Love you Imoto!

The last sentence Robotboy spoke rang in Rina's hearing systems and reached her sub- conscious..

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina stood all alone staring into space when she heard her bro's voice echo through her mind.

Robotboy: I..Love you Imoto!

Rina: Oniisan!!

Robotboy: Imoto!

Rina:(turns to see an image of Ro standing behind her)Oniisan!

Robotboy: Follow me...(disappears and leaves a yellow line path for Rina to follow).

Rina: Oniisan!

Robotboy's Voice: Follow the line...

Rina: Ok..You win..(Follows the yellow line path).

In Moshimo's Lab..

Moshimo: Now that I got your gears free I can clean out any gunk that may have gotten in there due to the coin.( Walks out of the lab into the Observation Room).

Tommy: Professor how is she?

Moshimo: Rina has been ridded of the coin that caused her shut down..

Robotboy: You cure Imoto!

Tommy: So is she alright?

Moshimo: Partly...I have to extract her back gears where the coin was to clean them from any possible dirt that might have built up in side her. I could your help for this job. I need another set of eyes to look the gears over to see if they completely clean.

Tommy: Sure I can do that. What about Robotboy?

Moshimo: He can help too. Come this way..(Leads the boys to his lab).

(The group entered the lab where Rina laid on a lab table lifeless).

Robotboy: Imoto!(flies over to Rina)

(Robotboy stares at his lifeless sister and almost cries oil)

Robotboy: Sniff..Sniff..Imoto...(holds Rina's hand)

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina:(Following the yellow line path but stops when she hears her brother's cries..)Oniisan?

Robotboy's Voice: Sniff..Sniff..Imoto...(holds Rina's hand)

Rina: Oniisan! (Tries to go follow the voice)

Image Robotboy's Voice: Stop! Stay on The path!

(Rina halts to a stop).

(Image Robotboy appears again in front of Rina).

Image Robotboy: You must not go off the path! If you want to be with your brother and friends again this the way you have to go!(Points toward the yellow line path).

Rina: How you know?

IRB: Because I am one of your coniese guides and I'm here to help you get back to where you belong.)

Rina: Where I go now?

IRB: Follow the yellow line path and you eventually come to a huge door that leads to your memory bank.(Vanishes)

Rina:(Looks around)Friend?

IRB Just follows the path..

Rina: Ok... (Continues to walk down the yellow line path).


	9. Chapter 9

Ch-5 Memory Banks...

(Rina continued to walk down the path which shortly lead her to a door which read Rina's memory banks).

Rina: Memory Banks?

IRB :( Appears beside Rina) Yes this is the part of your robotic brain that stores all your memories.

Rina: I wish to be with friends.

IRB: Then come with me...

(IRB enters the Memory Bank Room wile Rina follows).

The room two entered was like nothing Rina had seen before. The room was filled with all her memories lead to the time of her creation.

Rename memories...

IRB: That's right this where everything you experienced is stored as a memory file.

Rina: Robots can remember things longer then humans...

IRB: Yes but humans have things to help them remember there past like pictures, toys, drawings...

Rina: My brother want be real boy but me unsure why...

IRB: Your brother has been around humans allot longer then you. He has spent lots of time with them and wishes to be one of them. You haven't been with humans in years you are not use to their ways.

Rina: I learning.

IRB: I know you are but you're still unsure if becoming human is right for you right?

Rina: Yeah...

IRB: You remember how you heard your brother's voice earlier?

Rina: Yeah.

IRB: Well that was really him but he's not in here, he's in the outside world waiting for you to come home.

Rina: Oniisan...

IRB: Your brother loves and cares for you and so do all the humans that surround you now. They want you back but it's up to you if you're willing to go back...

Rina: Willing?

IRB: Are you 100 sure you want to go back to your family and friends?

Rina: I want to see family and friends again!

IRB: Well then let's see if you're as determioed as you sound...

(The Memory Room's files vanished as 4 large doors appeared in front of the two robots).

IRB: Each door has an opponent behind you know in the real world, defeat them and then watch the memory screen plays a memory of that person on how they make feel and they are special in your life.

Rina: Rina except...

IRB: Good who knows maybe their influence you to want become human...

Rina: What?

IRB: You heard me being human is what everyone want you to become so you'll have learn on your own if you should join the human society or go through life as a robot and never experience eating real food (You were lucky with that pie that one time), Touch things your sensors can not feel like water (Sure your able to go underwater but you can't feel it on your hand the way a human hand can).

Rina: I decide for myself...

IRB: Good you have fire in your circuts I like that...Go on through to door number 1.

Rina: I prove me worthy of going home! (Walks through door number 1)

IRB: Will see... 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10- Lola?

(Rina walked into the first test room which was huge a white room that was completely empty except for a medium size platform in the center of the room.)

Rina: Hello anybody here?

Silentlence...

Rina: Hello?

Silentlence...

Rina :( Turns to leave) Brother Image must have tricked me...

Voice: Oh you weren't tricked...

(Rina turns around to see none other then Lola).

Rina: Lola?

Imgae Lola: Well not quite. I'm another one of your conscious guides.

Rina: Must defeat you to go home?

Image Lola: You got it. Once you defeat me in battle you can move on to door number 2.

Rina: What about prize memory?

Image Lola: Once you defeat me you will gain a scpeil memory that has already happened in the real world that has you hold closest to your heart. The spceail memory is a key part of you getting home. When a opponent is defeated and after the special memory file plays your opponent ask you question about you and your friends relationship and if you answer right you'll get to move on to the next door room.

Rina: Why so hard to get home?

Image Lola: You're unconscious right now so you no ability to go home until your creator fixes you but these tests are to see if you're willing to go to go back.

Rina: I willing enough!

Image Lola: You have to prove it to me. Get your game on!

Rina: (Thinking) Where I hear that before...?

(Flashback)

Robotboy and Rina sitting on a couch waiting Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Robotboy and Rina: Yu-Gi-Oh GX , Yu-Gi-Oh GX , Yugioh GX!

(Flashback ends)

Image Lola: Uhhh are we gonna do this thing or what?

Rina: Oh...Right...sorry (blushes)

Image Lola :( Snaps her fingers and her outfit changes in a ninja outfit) this test will challenge you fighting skills in normal mode so I aloud to do this...

(Puts a shock collar around Rina's neck)

Image Lola: That will stop you from Super Activating for this time. I'll take the collar off after you defeat me that am if you defeat me...

Rina: I will!

Image Lola: Good think fast! (Throws a ninja star at Rina)

Rina quickly dodged the attack and flew up into the air to avoid the attack of several other nija stars coming her way.

IL: Oh I forgot to mention there's a is a way to win this test and that is test the opponent must knock the other opponent out of the ring to win this test.

Rina: Ring?

Image Lola: Yep...Opps I forgot to turn it on... (Take a control panel out her pocket and hits a button on it.)

(A red out line ring begins to take shape around the test room and closes around IL and Rina).

Rina: Whooa...

IL: Another thing flying is a non prohibited in the test room were in. So I'm afraid your grounded! (Snaps fingers and Rina's thrusters suddenly stop working).

Rina (falls down hard on her bottom) Ohhh! Why you have to be so hard?

IL: It's not me, it's the rules and test room gravity. Keep your mind wide open! 

IL attacks Rina with some fist attacks but Rina blocks them except one and goes falling backward due to the attack. Rina was few feet away from the red line which she quickly realized and ran back toward her opponent a fast speed. Rina rushed into IL which caused her fall backward a few feet away from the red line.

IL: You are strong. But not strong enough to match my ninja skills! (Snaps her fingers and makes Bo staff appear).

Rina: We see who stronger!

The two opponents took their battle places...

In Moshimo's lab...

Tommy: What do we do first Professor?

Moshimo: First we have to let Rina's back gears sit in bucket filled with special sanitizing removing liquids that'll rid the gears of any grim or bacteria.

Tommy: Then what?

Moshimo: Then we to spray the gears with a special spray that will remove the dirt or gunk that may got caught in there and then clean the gears completely and let them dry.

Tommy: Then what?

Moshimo: Then we install the gears back into Rina and place her in the charger and hope Rina's systems will reboot and she'll come back to life.

Tommy: And if she doesn't?

Moshimo: Tommy I hope that doesn't happen. I care to much to loose one of my robots.

Tommy: Should we get started?

Moshimo: Yes... Robotboy I need to take out Rina's back gears to help save her so please stand next to Tommy wile I do this.

Robotboy :( nods) I go stand next to Tommy and watch...

Moshimo: Good boy... (Starts extracting Rina's gears)

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina stared at in the eyes of her opponent who stared right back at her.

Rina and Image Lola charged at each other as if they were a cat and dog fighting! Rina matched every move IL attacked with her Bo staff and blocked every attack with high defense.

IL: How'd you get to be so good?

Rina: Moshimo trained Rina for battle.

IL: Still that won't save you from this attack!

IL split into 2 more copies of her self and attacked Rina head on. Rina ran away from the copies wile trying to attack them with her laser eyes but missed due to being under pressure!

Rina then chooses to turn around and fight so she blasted her eye beams like there was no tomorrow and surprisingly enough she mange to stun them. Wile the Image Lola copies where stunned Rina took advantage of the time and knocked the copies of the circle but he still had to deal with the real Image Lola who was just as motivated as ever now to win.

IL: You are a tough fighter but lets see if you quick on your wits.

IL: Vanished into the thin air then reappeared behind Rina and pushed her to the floor the floor.

Rina tried to blast her with her eye lasers but missed IL as she vanished again. Rina tried the same attack 2 more times but ended up with the same results but wile before Rina was attacked she could sense Image Lola's vibration movements in the air. When Image Lola attacked for a third time Rina turned around and attacked with her eye beams which hit Image Lola right on cue stunning her. Wile Image Lola was stunned Rina took advantage of the situation and grabbed IL's bo staff and spun IL round and round and then in the middle of her spin she let Image Lola go which caused her to go flying out of the ring and landed a pile of pillows which magically appeared. Rina had won.


	11. Chapter 11

Oniisan?!?

Image Lola struggled to pull herself and ached a little from dizziness from what had happened.

Image Lola: You may have defeated me but you still haven't won yet...

Rina :( stands her ground) Will fight again if have to!

Image Lola: No you beat me in combat but that is only a part of this of the test. Now you have to watch the memory video and let me why Lola is so important to you.

Rina: Ok...But Rina now already...

IL: Watch the video and see. You may find more then you thought...

(IL moved out of the way as a holo vid screen appeared out no where).

(The Video played the scene Rina saving Lola in SA mode after Kamazazi dropped her for the 50 story building).

IL: You in SA mode? I thought you refused to use that mode...

Rina: Someone in danger at Kamazazi's fault. Got angry and Superactived...

IL: Why did you change you change?

Rina: Lola and friends say not to live in past...That Rina have new life...So moved on and gave up doubt to start new life.

IL: So what dose Lola have to do with this?

Rina: Lola play part in helping Rina get over doubt.

IL: What does Lola mean to you?

Rina: The World...Lola my best friend, Lola teacher me about human traits and ways. Lola also takes care of Rina: looks after Rina's health and programming.

IL: How dose her treat you?

Rina: Lola treats me like real girl. Put clothes on me to walk around in public so no one discover I robot.

IL: But if you had to describe her in one word what would you say? This is part the real test...the true response is the way getting out of here...

(Rina closed her eyes for s moment and searched for a word...)

IL: Well?

Rina: There are no words...

IL: What did you say?

Rina: There are no way to describe how I feel. I love Lola more then hot grease shower!

IL: You right about that there are no words to capture your feelings for Lola and that has earned you the right to pass.

Rina: There never was word...

IL: You got it. The whole word part of the test wasn't even really I added that in as a brain teaser...You're free to go...

Rina: You tested me serpertly?

IL: I wanted to see if you're strong enough with your own brain...

Rina: Grrrrrr (Zap Zap) aahhh...!

(Rina got shocked by the collar around her neck).

IL: Oh! I'm so sorry...! (Snaps fingers and Rina's collar falls off).You must have tried to Superactivate...

Rina: So?

IL: That collar was meant to shock you just in case you tried transforming in battle.

Rina: Why?

IL: You're kidding right. Do you how powerful you are in a fight when you transform?

Rina: Sorta...

IL: You and you brother could blow anything with your powers but you two choose to protect better then destroy so I can see why you and you bro are so great.

Rina: Who next Opponent?

IL: You'll see...A word of advice though give it all you got strength and soul...

Rina: But who is...

IL: You'll see(vanishes and the second test room door open up)

(Rina sighed and walked through to the next door and completely spat out her chips when she saw who was standing there in front of her...Robotboy!)


	12. Chapter 12

Rina vs Image Robotboy...

Rina: Oniisan?!?

Image Robotboy: Well not really...But I find it cute you thought of me that way...

Rina: You from before...

Image Robotboy: You got it...I your guide from your guide from before.

Rina: You next oppoent?

IRB: Yup...But before we get down to business I want to congratulate you on your win againest Image Lola.

Rina: Why you testing me?

IRB: To see if you are strong enough to survive.

Rina: Survive?

IRB: To see if your soul is strong enough to survive all these tests and get back home.

Rina: I tell you all I strong enough!

IRB: But how strong are you againest your own brother? (IRB Superactivates then turns his left arm into cannon and aims it at Rina.) Prove to me that you're worth enough to defeat your brother in a fight!

Rina :( Superactivates) I prove myself to you.

IRB: Ooopps...Forgot something... (Snaps fingers on with right hand).

(The Test Room that the two robots were standing changed in a whole mountine terrine with rocky edges, snow top mountines and sharp cliffs.)

IRB: I though this would be the perfect to fight in cause it's very roomy in here.)

Rina: Thought rooms medium sized?

IRB: Opps...I forgot that too... (Snaps fingers again)

(The Test Room expanse three sizes bigger.)

IRB: Now get ready to feel the sting of what defeat! (Shoots Cannon at Rina).

Rina (Activates Arm Cannon and blasts and defects IRB's attack.)Nice move.

IRB: Thanks but flattery will get you no where!

Rina: I no flatter you just think your good blaster.

IRB:I can do then blast watch!(Changes arms back to normal and charges at Rina)

(Rina changes her arms back to normal and IRB's attacks but gets hit in a perfectly timed punch attack collision with IRB but she hit at the same time so him at the same time so she wasn't too upset.)

Rina and IRB stood for to get their bearings.

In Moshimo's Lab

Moshimo: (Filling up a bucket with special liquids that would sanitize and clean out Rina's gunked up gears.)Tommy I need you have bring Rina's back gears over here. Their on the lab table next to Rina.

Tommy: Ok Professor.(Tommy goes to get Rina's gears and notices Robotboy staring sadly at his sister).

Tommy: You ok Ro?

Robotboy: I worried Tommy. If Rina no live I don't what I do. Hoped Rina would become human oneday like me.(Sniffles and leaks oil which leaks over the back off Rina's head..(Ro was standing next to her)).

Tommy: Will save Rina , Ro...Come on you can help me get these gears to Moshimo.(Picks up Rina's back gears and gives a gear to Ro.)

Robotboy:(Huggles Rina's back gear)I help save you Imoto!

Tommy: Here are the gears Moshimo.(Tommy hands Moshimo one gear and Ro hands over the other one.)

Moshimo:(Takes the gears) Thank you boys...(puts gears in sanitizing bucket).

Tommy: Proffesor long do we have to wait for the gears to clean out?

Moshimo: About an hour Tommy..

Tommy and Robotboy: An hour!?!

Moshimo: Things like this usually take time...

Robotboy: No wait anymore (stomps foot and starts to get upset and nearly cries).

Moshimo: You better deactivate Robotboy.Deactavion might calm him down.

Tommy: Ok...

Robotboy: No de-(Ro was cut off due to being deactivated).

Tommy:(Picks up and cuddles Ro) I'll wake you up later maybe a nap will calm you.

Moshimo: Come one lets go find the others and update them on Rina.(Covers up bucket with a plastic top and left the lab.)

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina and IRB finally stopped from regaining their break and continued to attack each other.

Rina:Is there way to win?

IRB: Ohhh Yes there is and that is to knock your opponent into that mountain over there.(Points to a very big mountain over looking the all the other mountains.)Blast me into that montain and you win but that won't happen because I'll defeat you before that happens!(Activates Back Guns and shoots at Rina).

Rina dodges the attack and runs and hides behind a mountain edge.

IRB: What's the matter Moshimo or Robotboy never show you how to activate your double back guns?

Rina:...(activates double back guns).

IRB: Where are you?

Rina:...(Still Hiding).

IRB:(Hovering around looking for Rina)Hello!

Rina:...

IRB:(Turns and faces the left side of the test room)Where is she?

Rina saw IRB's back turned and shot up out of hiding and blasted IRB like there was no tomorrow.

IRB:AHHHHHHHH!(Rina's attack sent IRB flying in a huge mountain snow bank but it wasn't the winning mountain).

IRB:(Groans) Your good but don't think you've won yet!(IRB in his all his guns and shifts his hands into plaza rays and shooter Rina sends her falling backwards in a snow bank near by.)

Rina:...(Struggles to move)

IRB: Stay there awhile and think about if going back really worth to you...I mean your a great fighter but you spend most of the time in Superaction mode blasting enemies that indulger the humans wile your bother gets to beat all the main bad guys...

Rina:Quite...!

IRB: You know nothing about Oniisan and me! Rina protect humans to keep them safe and to help brother focus on main goal! Rina don't care if brother get spot-light all the time Rina her there to help friends and keep them safe.

IRB: Well now it's your turn to fight so either get up or get blasted(Clicks Guns as a warning) I give you to the count of three 1..

Rina:(Tries to get up and fly but her thruster seemed shot)Uh-Oh!

IRB:2..

Rina:(Kicks her boots to start up but they don't start)...

IRB:2 and a half..

Rina:(Kick ,kick ,kick ,whoosh) Rina's boots flared up a little bit).

IRB:3! (shoots guns)

Before the plaza rays hit Rina she gave her boots one last hard bang which cause then to flare up like a hot inferno which caused Rina to blast up into they air at lighting speed which spared her from IRB attack!

Rina activated changed her arms into machine guns and blasted IRB causing him to fall backward and land in a pile of snow.

IRB: Your amazing but so am I and this is only beginning!


	13. Chapter 13

Hopeful...

(In the Real World)

Moshimo escorts Ro and Tommy back to the living room where Muemue was waiting with Lola, Gus and Robotgirl were waiting. (Muemue did have them patched up in the first aid room and now their in the living room).

Robotgirl:(Runs up to Moshimo)Other Robot gonna be ok?

Moshimo: I hope so Robotgirl...I hope so.

Robotgirl: Me no want to see friend go away...

Tommy: None of us want to Robotgirl.

Robotgirl: Where Robotboy?

Moshimo: Robotboy is having a nap...

Robotgirl: Robotgirl nap too?

Moshimo: No Robotgirl you don't need too ,Robotboy was worried about Rina and got restless and needed to be calmed.

Tommy: Proffesor when we have to charge Rina how long will it take?

Moshimo: Rina's charging will take 24 hours to insure full recovery.

Tommy: Ohhh...This all your fault Gus! You and your stupid coin collection!

Gus: Hey I made up for it by helping plug in the charger!

Lola: Yeah that he did do that!

Moshimo: I knew you could do it Goose.

Gus: It's Gus!

Moshimo: Right why don't you tell us what happened why we wait for the gears to clean out?

Everyone: Ok!

Robotgirl: Me wake Robotboy! (Pushes activate button on Tommy's watch).

Everyone: Robotgirl no!

Robotboy (activates) Blink , Blink Where me? Where Rina?

Moshimo:(Thinking: I hope he's a little calmer...)Robotboy were cleaning Rina's gears right now so we have to wait an hour.

Robotboy: So what now?

Moshimo: We were just about to here Gus , Lola and Robotgirl's Plug Adventure.

Robotboy: Me want to here..

Moshimo: Are you ok?

Robotboy:Me calm but worried (Looks down sadly)

Tommy: Maybee this story will cheer you up Ro?

Robotboy:Me guess..

Robotgirl(runs up to Ro and moves him over to the couch Muemue was sitting).

Moshimo: Everyone sit down wile Goose tells us what happened.(Sits down next Muemue on the couch).

Gus: It's Gus! And well we went..

Lola: Proffesor may I go see Rina...I want be near her wile she's in need.

Moshimo: Well Ok but please don't touch anything in the lab.

Lola: I will (Dashes off too Moshimo's Lab).

Tommy: Ok Gus continues..

Gus: Well..

(In Moshimo's Lab)

Lola walked up to Rina who was lying lifeless on Moshimo's Lab table. Rina's coition brought tears to Lola's eyes.

Lola:(Whispering in Rina's left drum ear)were here for you Rina...I love you...(Lola huggles Rina).

(In Rina's mind)

Lola's voice echo's through out Rina's mind..

Lola:(Whimpering in Rina's left drum ear) Were here for you Rina...I love you..

Rina:Lola?

IRB: Looks like you have loved ones out there?

Rina: How I heard Lola's voice?

IRB:A part of your robotic brain is still functioning so you are able hear voices from the outside world.

Rina: Ohhh Hear this! (Blasts IRB with torpedo guns)

IRB: Ouch! Your good but take this! (dose Ro's center bomb spinning attack).

Rina covered her arms over her face as the bombs hit her. Rina could feel the sting of the bombs hit her as she protected herself.

Wile IRB was spinning Rina tried something new. Wile IRB span Rina circled around him around him and froze him with ice breath(Yes Rina has Ice Breath).IRB hole body froze up due to Rina's chilling move and began to plummet down to the ground but in the mists of that Rina grabbed him and blasted up into the sky and began to spin around fast but before she could launch him in to the middle mountain IRB punched Rina in the face which caused IRB to break free of Rina's hold.

Rina:Uggggggggggggggggg...

While Rina was recovering IRB lunged at her with a fist attack but Rina caught glism of IRB in her optical sensors and flew to the side missing IRB.

Rina: eep trying!

IRB:I see you take after your brother in determination.


	14. Chapter 14

Rina's Crying Time...

Rina stood floating two meters in the air deep in though. She was thinking about her friends and family...

Rina: I want go home... me miss family and friends (an oil tear drops from her eye).

IRB: If you want to go home get thorough these tests.

Rina: I don't want to!

IRB: Then perish!

IRB changed his arms back to normal and flew down to meters above the ground and started spinning round and round causing the snow on ground the swirl up into the air and surround the robots at a fast pace.

Rina: Huh? (Rina struggles to hold her balance againest the snow winds and begins to get caught in IRB's snow twister.

IRB: Aww what's the matter Robotsister can't handle a challenge? To think you're the sister of one of the one of the world's best battle bots! You might as well give up on your dream of going home cause me winning this!

Rina didn't say anything she just scanned for a weakness in IRB's robotic system. Rina's scan came almost unsuccessful when but before the scan finished she got a read out on a weak point IRB's thrusters. Rina struggled the snow winds and charged up her thrusters like there was no tomorrow and flew under IRB.IRB was to busy spinning to see what Rina was up too. Rina positioned herself under IRB's feet and activated one of her less unused powers Rina placed her palm holes under IRB's thrusters and caused two electric spark orbs to release from them and shoot up IRB's thrusters. The electric orbs flew up in IRB main thrusters joints which connect his thruster's boots and legs together. The orbs reached their target and sorted out IRB's boots who caused him to loose balance and plummet down to the ground which caused Rina to move out of the way.

IRB :( falling) What did you?

Rina didn't answer she just grabbed hold of IRB' and flew up in to the air.

IRB: What do you plan to do drop me? It won't help you win!

Rina rose up high into the sky above the main mountain and began to spin round and round which made IRB dizzy. When IRB was dizzy enough Rina took hold of him and flew downward towards the mountain at a semi fast speed and when she got close enough to the mountain's body she let go of him and let gravity take way. IRB fell onto the main montians side and slide down to a snow peak. Rina flew a few feet away from IRB who returned to his normal mode.

IRB: Congarts You're the winner...

Rina :( Changes back into normal mode) I allot tougher then you know!

IRB: I'm sorry about taunting you...

Rina: I just want go home...

IRB :( claps hands which causes the test room can back to normal) You are a creation of Moshimo's alright. You put a tough fight...

Rina: You ok?

IRB: I think I pulled few wires fighting you (giggles) 

Rina: I sorry...

IRB: its ok you must be feeling hurt yourself right?

Rina: Yes but not worried about physical wounds... (Looks down sadly).

IRB: You really miss your loved ones don't you?

Rina: Yes...me (sniff)...miss (sniff)...them... (Cries oil) What this?

IRB: Those are oil tears. tears are a form of crying and to cry is to show sadness. You learning how to cry is a one step closer to becoming human. Your bro can cry too but is crying dangerous in the real world at least for you human robots.

Rina: How?

IRB: Your systems will shut down if you leak oil and you'll deactivate.

Rina :( Gasps) It hard being a robot girl...

IRB: You're learning...


	15. Chapter 15

Break Time...

Rina stopped crying and looked at the floor sadly.

IRB: You really miss your friends don't you?

Rina: I miss Oniisan the most I loved others very much but miss Oniisan more...

IRB: I sure your brother misses you too...All you friends want you back...

Rina: Then why don't just send me back and forget tests?

IRB: I afraid sending you back is not something I can do see it lies in the hands of Moshimo in fixing you and as for the tests their just really a time passer until you can be rebooted.

Rina: Huh you say tests part of learning how to become human.

IRB: They are the tests are to see how strong your will is. Meaning I want to how determined you are in wanting to go back home. I want see how much you can go through wile trying to get back home.

Rina: So whole setup to see if I strong enough too fight in combat?

IRB: Pretty much...

Rina: You mean! (Try's to Superactivate but is too tried and damaged the last fight and so she gets zapped).

IRB: Whoa there little robot. Don't short yourself out...

Rina: I tired...

IRB: Your totally excusuatsed from our fight...You need recharging. Follow me

Rina: What about video clip?

IRB: You want to see a clip feeling all damaged?

Rina: No...

IRB: Then come on...

IRB lead Rina out of the testing room and into her Mind Room again. Wile Rina walk through her mind room she heard a voice she recognized coming from out outside her mind in the real world...

Voice: Come back to us Rina...

Rina knew the voice right away Lola!

Lola: We need you back with us Rina...I need you., You are the closest girl friend I've ever had...You listen to me , You keep quite when I tell you a secret , you protect me when Kamazazi and Constantine try to attack us and you show mercy to humans when you fight meaning you don't hurt them. Your more then just a robot you're a kind and caring individual that's more human then you know. Come back to us Rina! (Lola starts crying).

Rina: Lola...

IRB: Hear That? That is a human begging her heart out for a robot to come home. A robot who that person sees an individual and treats her like a real girl. Lola takes care of you, dresses you when you go out in public so you aren't found out to be a robot and feeds you oil. Lola loves you're more then you know and it kills her to see you like this. You are one lucky robot to have an owner like that.

Rina: More the owner...family.

IRB: What?

Rina: Lola is family to Rina...

IRB: How is Lola family to you?

Rina: She treats like best friend and loves me.

IRB: You're calling that love?

Rina: Yes I see it and feel it.

IRB: You're right congrats. You are more human then you think. Now follow me we have to get you cleaned up for your next fight.

Rina: Who next challenger?

IRB: You see...Lets just say she's knows you very well and is a "part of you" that is important for com-Never mind you'll see...


	16. Chapter 16

Can't Feel The Rain...

IRB lead Rina into a another room in her mind which was different then the test rooms for this room a sort spa room for robots.

IRB: This is it.

Rina: What we do here?

IRB: Were gonna recharge your systems so to speak. This will get you ready for your third test. Your probably aching from that last fight so how about a hose down?

Rina: Ok...

IRB snapped his fingers and springs from the ceiling came out and rained over Rina. Rina placed her hand her cheek and stood in silence as the water fell over her.

IRB: What's wrong?

Rina: Can't feel...

IRB: Feel what?

Rina: The water...

IRB: Ohhh right your sensors can't fell water like a human can...

Rina: Friends can feel rain...

Flashback:

Tommy, Lola and Gus were playing Frisbee in Tommy back yard when it began to rain...

Tommy: Game called on account of rain...Let's go inside!

Gus: Oh come on Tommy we haven't ran around in the rain for fun since we were 3.Lets recap!

Lola :( gives flirty eyes to Tommy) that would be fun...

Tommy :( gulps nervously) Ok...But You've got to catch me Gus! (Runs away from Lola's flirting)

Gus: Ok!(Chases Tommy)

Wile the kids ran around like crazy having fun Robotboy and Rina stood near the back house screen door and watched them.

Robotboy :( holds out his hand and looks his robotic palm) Robotboy wish could run round in rain too...

Runaway Robotboy not?

Robotboy: Robotboy can't feel rain like Tommy. Sensors not feel stuff like water way skin dose...

Rina: Oh...Why Robotboy want feel rain?

Robotboy: Real boy can feel rain...So want become real boy and ditch sensors to feel rain.

Rina:

Flashback Ends

Rina: Want feels rain too...

(In the Real World)

Gus had finished his story and everyone got up to stretch their limbs (The story took an hour).

Moshimo: That was an intresting story Goose...

Gus: It's Gus!

Moshimo: Right...

Robotgirl: Honk! (Giggles) Goose. Goose!

Gus: Stop that pinky the names Gus!

Robotboy: Robotgirl no tease Gus... (Whispers)He sentive...

Gus: I am not!

Robotboy: How come you cry when watching Lovely Dovey Show one night at Tommy's for sleepover?

Gus :( Blushes) I wasn't crying! My eyes got all steam because I liked the beauty of the actors work...

Robotboy: It ok to cry. I cry when I sad...Wish Rina could cry...

Tommy: She's never cried before?

Moshimo: No she hasn't Rina has never experienced nothing enough to make her cry yet.

Muemue: One day she may cry and see she's more human then robot...

Tommy: Professor is it time to check on Rina's gears?

Moshimo: Oh...Right! What time is it (looks at Tommy's regular watch) Ohh its well over an hour. Come on we have to clean the gears.

Moshimo, Tommy and Robotboy go to Moshimo's lab...Gus tried to follow but Muemue stopped him.

Gus: Hey!

Muemue: Sorry Gus but I think its better you stay here after that coin accident happend. Moshimo needs quite to fix Rina.

Gus: You let Tommy and Robotboy go...

Muemue: Moshimo needs them and I need you to help me make cookies for the others for after their done fixing Rina.

Gus: Cookies! Sure the G-Man handles that but what about Lola?

Muemue: Let's leave Lola alone right now...She comes back when she's ready.

Gus: Ok...

Muemue takes Gus and Robotgirl into the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Rina Gets Cleaned…

Rina was rinsed down and then soaked by a another set of sparklers filled with robot cleaning soap and scrubbed down head to foot with sponges by Image Lola.

IRB: Make to sure get everywhere.

Rina: Why Image Robotboy and Image Lola appear in head? Never see you in head before.

IRB: Were images of your fondest friends. Were here only to help kill time wile you're being repaired. So we came up with the test idea to test your physical strength and will. We wanted to see how far you would go just to go home.

Rina: Rina no like games where people mess with head.

IRB: Were sorry to have play around with you like this but there's nothing else to do but sit here wile your unconscious.

Rina: I offline...

IL: Your go online again when you get rebooted.

Rina: What is rebooted?

IL: Rebooted means to reboot sometime say you have computer and you shut it off and turn it on again that's rebooted.

Rina: For me sounds scary...

IRB: Your already offline isn't that scarier?

Rina: Yeah...But scarcyer when me went off line...First all fine then BBBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZTTT! I shut down!

IRB: Your systems were damaged but by what I'm not sure of...

Rina: I want find out...

IL: Wait till Moshimo fixes you then ask.

IRB: Why are you and Robotboy so close?

Rina: Rina have speaial bond with brother since first day of living. Can't explain just feel kinship with Robotboy.

IRB: I guess being raised along side him you became close friends.

Rina: Yep.

IRB: And he knows you better then anyone else?

Rina: Yep!

IRB: Even better then you know you're self?

Rina: Huh?

IRB: Nothing I just wanna know if you know yourself as mush as you know Robotboy.

Rina: Why?

IRB: Cause your next test is battling yo-someone who knows you better anyone else.

Rina: Who?

IRB: You'll see...

IL: I've got off most of the dirt but Rina is still got dirt on her...

IRB: Don't worry Rina will be raised again right. Now!

IRB snapped his fingers and cause the raise sprinklers rain over Rina and Image Lola!

IL: Image Robotboy!

IRB :( Giggles) Sorry couldn't resist...

IL: Your gonna pay for that!

Image Lola ran after Image Robotboy with the wet soapy sponges wile Rina was dried by automatic buffers.

Rina (Being buffered) that tickle!

(In the Real World)

Moshimo and the kids walked into his lab to check on Rina's gears.

Moshimo :( takes Rina's gears out of the bucket) Hmmm they seem clean but still have a little dirt on them but we can fix that with spray.

Tommy: Proffser will you be able to install Rina's gears after the gears are sprayed?

Moshimo: Yes Tommy but then Rina needs to be charged for 24 hours before she can be activated.

Tommy: WHAT! More waiting?

Moshimo: I never said this process would be fast.

Robotboy: Imoto...

Moshimo: Have hope Robotboy.


	18. Chapter 18

Super Activated!

(In the Real World)

Moshoshi :( takes a spray out of the cupboard) this is Robot Gear cleaner. We need to spray the gears all truly with this then scrub them.

Tommy: All right Professor...

Robotboy: I go see Rina?

Moshimo: Robotboy I think you should stay away from Rina because you're already too depressed...

Robotboy: I see Rina! (Eyes glow red as he prepares to Super Activate but Lola stops him).

Lola :( Hugs Ro tightly) I know your hurting but don't get so angry you super activate there's no for that. Come with me to find Muemue it might help woe your sadness...

Robotboy :( Calms down a bit and let's go of preparing to go into SA) Ok...

Lola walks Ro to the Kitchen and winks at Moshimo and Tommy as she walks Ro out the room.

Moshimo: Good...Robotboy is very serous of his bond with Rina. He will cry a river if anything happens to Rina.

Tommy: Then he'll deactivate...

Moshimo: Lola will keep him calm...Now lets keep our minds on the gears.

Tommy: Ok...

Moshimo gives Tommy a gear and then gives him the spray to squirt it.

Tommy squirted the gear truly and wiped it with a clean cloth.

Tommy handed spray back to Moshimo and continued wiping the gear.

Moshimo took the spray and squirted the other gear and wiped it.

(In Rina's Mind)

After Rina was cleaned she was waxed, oiled and polished and then given a Pine tree deodorizer

Rina: What this?

IRB: That a deodorizer, it just a trinket to keep you smelling nice.

Rina: What now?

IRB: Now you watch the clip you asked about earlier. (Snaps fingers a Video screen appears)

The Video shows a memory of when Robotboy and Rina blasted the Robotic Ant.

The Clip ended.

IRB: You and Ro fight in perfect harmony. Why?

Rina: I and Oniisan have bond stronger then anyone know. We just close not know why...

IRB: You share a bond that knows no bounds and maybe you'll remember oneday why you share a great bond.

Rina: I just love brother...no have reason for great bond...

IRB: Yes you do but that will be revealed at a later time...How far would you go to do anything for your bro?

Rina: Very far...

IRB: Even if he wished you to become human like him?

Rina: Y-Yes...

IRB: At the risk of your own happiness and giving up all your power?

Rina: Y-Yes...

IRB: You mean that?

Rina: Yes.Even if it stop happiness in happiness...

IRB: Being human will not be so bad...You should really think about it more.

Rina: What you mean will be?

IRB: Maybe one day you chose to be come human.


	19. Chapter 19

Rina Vs SA Rina...

IRB: You well enough that I will let you move on to the move on to the next test.

Rina: What about answer to me and Onnisan's bond?

IRB: I have the power to choose if you get to go on and I'll let you move on for now but the test passer will come later.

Rina: What?

IRB: You'll find out what I mean later. Follow me...

IRB leads Rina back through her mind and into the second last room.

Rina: What in last room?

IRB: When you defeat your next oppent you have one more oppent top fight to prove your real strong enough to go home. But for know you face someone who is closer to then Robotboy.

Rina: Huh?

IRB :( Disappears) you'll see...

Rina: This tiring...

Rina walked into the test room and was scanned by a beam of light that rushed over her. After Rina was scanned she felt woozy and empty as if something important was removed from her...Something big...

As Rina recovered the scanner's data recompiled into something tall and heavily armed...

Rina: I not feel good...

Voice: It was problem because I was removed from you.

Rina :( Turns around) WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Standing right behind Rina was her SA form in all her glory...

SA Rina: Never thought we'd meet?

Rina: Meet?

SA Rina: Yah I'm your next oppent...

Rina :( gulps) Why...

SA Rina: I want too see if my smaller self has is worth of being part of me.

Rina: Huh?

SA Rina: I want you to prove were worthy of being one.

Rina: What?

SA Rina :( Clicks guns) fight me!

SA Rina fired her left arm cannon at Rina but Rina dodged it.

Rina: This crazy Moshimo no give me weapons it this form.

SA Rina: Then use your wits! (Fires at Rina again but Rina fly's up and dodges it).

Rina: I in trouble.

SA Rina: Yes you are! (Flies up and changes her arms into machine guns and blasts Rina)

Rina shot by the bullets but manages to with stand the pressure.

Rina: This not fair you have all weapons. I only have... (Whispers Super Strength.)

SA Rina: You are not defenseless you were built for combat in all modes well except in deactivated mode. Use your wits!

Rina:(backing up toward the wall) I have still have no weapons...(Rina gets to the wall and puts her boots up againest the wall and flares her thrusters like there's no tomorrow and fly towards SA Rina sucker punches her in the face.)

SA Rina :( Tightening her head from just being hit) Whoa You does have some fire in you after all!


	20. Chapter 20

Charging Time...

Rina stood floating in air across from her other self.

Rina: Me wish me could go home...

SA Rina: What is so great about going back there? All you ever use me for is saving people, nothing else!

Rina: You meant to use for saving! You designed for that!

SA Rina: No not exactly...

Rina: What?

SA Rina: We were built to be the sister and helper of Robotboy. We were built to be a battle bot like Robotboy.

Rina: But Robotboy choose to be real boy instead of battle bot.

SA Rina: Still he was still built to be battle bot and so were you. Are you gonna choose to follow your brother's dream and become human or stay the way you are a battle bot take on any oppoent and prevail in victory?

Rina: I choose to...be like Onnisan!

SA Rina: Wrong Choice!(Darts at Rina)

Rina dodged SA Rina but SA Rina came around and punched Rina into a wall with her left fist which caused Rina to slide down the wall back to wall in pain.

SA Rina: I will not allow you to go on using as a trump card just to save people. We were designed to be a battle bot so I going win over you and show you how things are meant to be instead of chasing the idea that you can become human.

Rina: I no give up!!!!!!! I show you human goal better then battle bot goal!

SA Rina: I highly doubt that (Charges at Rina again)

Rina flees upward out the way of SA Rina who crashes into the wall as a result of how things played out.

(In the Real World)

Moshimo and Tommy had cleaned off the gears completely and injected them back into Rina's back.

Moshimo: Now all we have done is charge Rina in the Charger.

Tommy: Then will she back to normal.

Moshimo: Let's hope so Tommy...

Moshimo took Rina and placed her in the Charger and pulled on a big crank to turn it on.

VOOM...VOOM...The Charger started to charge up Rina's energy.

Tommy: Will it work? I don't want to lose a friend...

Moshimo: I hope so, I don't want to a child.


	21. Chapter 21

What Is Friendship To You?

(In Rina's mind)

SA Rina pulled her face out off the wall she crashed into and glared at Rina.

SA Rina: Ohhhhh...Do have a lot nerve in you but so do I! (Fires eye beams at Rina)

Rina fired her eyes at SA Rina to at the same time and the two stood there for a second holding their ground as they both tried to blast each other. But Rina was able to hold against her ground other half's bigger beams which slowly started pushing her backward. Rina closed her eyes quickly and flew upward but not without getting skinned on the head by SA Rina's beams. Opening her eyes again Rina screeched at SA Rina with her Super Screech.

SA Rina: That just tickled my ears kid, you know my hearing is so much more advanced then humans that a little yell like that hurt me badly as it would a human. Now have you ever screeched in SA mode...?

Rina: N-no... (Covers her drum ears her hands)

SA Rina: No? Well let me show you a power that Moshimo gave you that was only to be used in very serous situations! (Screeches very loudly)EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Rina is sent fall back into a wall and slides down to the ground quivering with her hand still on her ears.

Rina :( Sniff, Sniff...) Why you so mean?

SA Rina :( Landing on the ground) I'm not meaning I was built for power and to defeat enemies...

Rina: You sound like Kamazazi!

SA Rina: Don't you ever say that! I was built to crush emieies like Kamazazi.

Rina: You wrong! Moshimo built us to be battle bot but also gave us human emotions to think and feel. Rina know you have mercy in you.

SA Rina:...You hang around Roboboy to much! You've been softened up by humans that it's made you weak! Friendship is for the weak!

Wrong Move for SA Rina for that speech stirred in Rina and made her eyes go the angry way and she flew forward and punched SA Rina right in the face.

Rina: You never talk about friendship that way. I and Onnisan and friends are strong together. Without them I no get HOMMMMMMMMMME! (Rina super screeched again in anger).

SA Rina: I told you your screeches just tickle me and have no harmful effect on me.

Rina:(Tired form screeching) I slowly make you harm you're hearing..

SA Rina: No your not I hair just fi-Oh no!

Rina :(Giggles tiredly) See?


	22. Chapter 22

Things Heat Up (Literally)

(In Rina's Mind)

SA Rina glared at Rina who was trying to pull herself up from crouching over from exhaustion.

SA Rina: You've got a fiery spirit which reminds me of what field to battle you on. (Snaps fingers)

The whole test room changed into a fiery volcanic landscape with lava oozing down the tops off volcanoes. SA Rina snapped her fingers again and a giant volcano came out of the ground.

Rina and SA Rina flew off the ground as the huge volcano rose out off the ground. As the volcano can to a stop SA Rina spoke." This is our battle field. Much like IRB's battle field but hotter. The same rules applied here as your last challenge you must throw your opponent into the pit of ancones.

Rina: WHAA???????!!!!!!!!???????

SA Rina: I am serous about my work and I will do what ever it takes to bring down an emeny.

Rina: You obestesed with winning!

SA Rina: I'm only doing what I built to do.

Rina: You built more then to just fight you supose help to protect people.

SA Rina: What?

Rina: I aid Robotboy in fighting, he fight, I help protect humans.

SA Rina: I was built to fight.

Rina: But Moshimo tell us to keep humans safe.

SA Rina: I don't care what you where told I was built to be the more advanced mode and that's the road I'm gonna follow!

Rina: We one!

SA Rina: Not when I'm done with you! When I defeat I defeat your human feelings and reprogram you to e the robot you're meant to be a fighting champion!

Rina: No! I stronger then you think!

SA Rina: Then prove it!

Rina: Rina will!

Rina rushed at SA Rina with full haste as SA Rina pulled out her machine gun arms and shot at Rina. Rina swooped under the gunfire and flew up to SA Rina's face and zapped her in the slapped her in the face then flew away to retreat SA Rina's grasp.

SA Rina: You are pitiful! (Chases after Rina)

(In the Real World)

Robotboy teetered back and forth on his feet wile waiting for Muemue to put the cookie in the oven.

Gus noticed Ro's sad face.

Gus: Don't worry Ro, I'm sure Rina will be fine, she's strong like you.

Robotboy: No understand why never been this miserable before...

Gus: Cause your sister is offline and you're worried about her whether she'll survive or n-

Muemue: Gus! Go get Tommy and the Professor! It's about time we had dinner.

Gus: OK!

Lola: Whooo! That was close...

Muemue: Robotboy is already too upset to here about D-E-A-T-H.

Lola: Rina won't...?

Muemue: I highly doubt that she can be really tough when she wants to be.

Lola: Right...

As Gus reached Moshimo's lab door Moshimo and Tommy came out the lab and Moshimo locked the door behind him and put the key in his pocket.

Tommy: What'd you do that for?

Moshimo: I want Rina to reboot in peace I can't take chances that anyone might get in the lab and screw something up. (Eyes Gus)

Gus: It was an accident...

Moshimo: Still please don't go in try to break in there. Rina's life is in the hands of the charger right now so don't want anything to disturb that.

Gus: I really didn't mean for the coin thing to happen it just did...

Moshimo: I know but I still rather keep Rina away from others right now wile she is offline.

Gus: Ok...Anyway dinner's ready so come on...

Moshimo: Back to the kitchen boys...

Moshimo walked the boys back to the kitchen. 


	23. Chapter 23

Running out of fuel...

Rina zigzagged all around the Test Room dodging lava and Volcano Mountains to tire her other half out. Wile Rina flew here and there she was aware of draining her own fuel but she worried as long as she clungged out on the big volcano to lure SA Rina there. Rina stopped flying and land on the huge volcanco.

Rina: Na-na you can't keep up with little half!

SA Rina landed on the volcano top across from Rina.

SA Rina :( Panting) you...are...for a small fry...

Rina: I not as weak as you think...We finish here on this volcano top and who is champion.

SA Rina: That won't be a problem I just fly up and blast yo-(beep, beep) Huh?

Rina: Check gas tank...

SA Rina (Checks Gas Tank) Huh? Empty? But how-You!

Rina: I make you run out of gas so you can't fly...

SA Rina: You did your damage too. My indoceters say you're low on gas too.

Rina: Somethings worth sacrificing.

SA Rina: You won't be sacrificing anything else after I win this battle.

Rina: Battle not over yet...

SA Rina: It will be once we both use up are remaining gas. You see once one of us runs of out gas there no way to defy gravity meaning no way to stop from plummeting into the volcano. We have fly sometime it's not our nature to on the ground for very long which is something Ro and you share. You're both use to flying everywhere so you're an unframiler with gravity which will be your down fall here. For when you fall there will be no one to catch you!

Rina was shaken scared at that though of falling...

SA Rina: Look at this way you feel like for a human a moment in a sense you won't be able to fly away to save your self the way you saved Lola...

Rina's eyes turned red and she zoom into but started to clunk out gas.

Rina plummeted half down to the volcanic core before she was caught. A Rina flew down and caught Rina before she reached the lava pit.

SA Rina flew the little robot half way but then clunked out and began to fall but as this happened SA Rina launched out a hang grapple and into the volcano right side wall. Rina clung on for dear life as SA Rina reeled up to her hand. When SA Rina got her hand she began climbing.

SA Rina: Don't worry I won't throw in until I reach top of crater and push you in myself. Dropping you would be to easy...

Rina :(Gulps) Uh Thank You...?

Unknown to either Rina

IRB was watching the whole thing for in the main memory room and not looking pleased.

IRB: She's not suppose to try to kill Rina. This has gotten way out line.

IL: SA Rina has plans to take over Rina's mind if she is the victor.

IRB: She can't do that those need each other. If Rina gets into anymore danger for SA Rina we will save her.

IL: Is that logical?

IRB: I'm suppose to help Rina not kill her so we can help her if SA Rina gets anymore violent.

IL: Count me in too. I don't want loose the owner of this mind.


	24. Chapter 24

Time Out!

SA Rina climbed to the top of volcanic rim and put Rina down next to her.

SA Rina: Since none of us can fly thanks to your doing we'll fight one on one with our own remaining powers. You damaged my hearing and shorted me out gas but I done you too...

Rina: Yeah you damage me phiscalcaly.

SA Rina: And emotionally...

Rina: Yeah...

SA Rina: But in doing so I awaked anger in you that never existed there before you see when I bashed about you saving Lola you when loco and where about punch me in the face but oh wait you and out of fuel at that moment and I saved you.

Rina: For your own reasons...

SA Rina: Yes and those reasons are about be demonstrated... (Snaps fingers and makes two long metals sticks appear).

SA Rina: Take this... (SA Rina hands Rina a metal stick)That's to defend you with. Your programmed to fight all ways so you should no how to defend with a metal Bo staff.

Rina: Yep.

SA Rina: Then let's do this...

SA Rina launched at Rina but she was blocked but an invisible wall. SA Rina fell back and her bottom as IRB appeared in flash of light before the two robots.

IRB: Your insolence has gone way over board SA.

SA Rina: I only doing what I think is best Sir...Rina lacks power without me...

IRB: And you lack humanity...

SA Rina: What?

IRB: Rina has the one thing you don't have. Feelings for others. Yes you do have emotions but you shunned them out after constantly watching Rina as you say use you as a trump card for saving people.

SA Rina: She only pulls me out to save people or defend them she's never had the chance to in my mode openly the way SA Robotboy has.

IRB: Her Life isn't over yet there's still plenty of time.

Rina: I fight more when I go hom-

SA Rina: Who's your going home our battle's not over yet.

IRB: It will be when Rina's done charging...

SA Rina and Rina: What?!?

IRB: Rina will automatically be pulled back to the real world when a blaring sound is heard.

Rina: What about forth test?

IRB: You've been thrown around enough to go home...I'll save that test for another time.

Rina: Fine.

IRB: Now the reason I here is to give you a battle aid. You both ran out gas in your brawl so I'm here to fix that.

IRB snapped his fingers and IL appear out of no where with gas filled canisters and refilled the Robots fuel tanks half way.

SA Rina: Hey! You only gave me half. I need a full tank to crush Rina.

IRB: Rina was given the same amount of gas too. So if you want crush each other do it wisely.

Rina: Thank You Image Robotboy...

IRB: I do have your back but this the only time I help you. You got to defeat yourself on your own...Ha who ever said you're your own worst enemy was right...

Both Rina's glared at him.

IRB: Well I gotta go now so you two continue where you left off. By! Come on IL. (Snaps fingers and both images disappear).

SA Rina: Now we continue fighting to see who the rightful owner of this mind is. And were fighting to the end this time...

Rina: I accept.


	25. Chapter 25

High Friends in Low Places..

Rina stood silent for a minute and closed her eyes. She started to think about all the people she missed back home. Her thoughts where mostly centered Lola and Robotboy. Rina longed to see them the most.

SA Rina: What are you doing?

Rina:(Eyes still closed)thinking about friends...

SA Rina: Don't bother their no help to you here. Your offline.

Rina::(Eyes still closed) you wrong. You not hear IRB? I go home when Charger blares.

SA Rina: How's that involve your friends?

Rina:(Opens eyes)without friends I no go home...they take care of me. And you.

SA Rina: What do you mean if I go break down so do you. Meaning I shut down in real world you do to.

SA Rina: Why?

Rina: We one and the same. I need you for battle and you need me for heart.

SA Rina:...

Rina: We need each other to survive...without me you act like Kamazazi: too full of pride and vain-

SA Rina:Vain?!? Why you little excuse for a tin man. I'll show what vainness can accomplish!(Tosses metal stick away and launches machine gun arms at Rina).

Rina used her own metal stick to launch herself in the air and dodged the bullets but unfortunately she landed right in front of SA Rina.

SA Rina nagged Rina off the side of the volcano rim and sent her falling into the pit below. Wile in the mists of falling Rina jabbed her stick into the side of the crater and hung there.(Rina was close to the wall when she was falling).

SA Rina: You human wanna be! Is no way to defeat you other then...This!

SA Rina swooped down as Rina climbed on top of the stick and cut the stick in half but Rina jumped off the stick and launched her feet thrusters into action. Rina fled out of SA Rina's way just in time flew to the top of the volcano rim. Rina ran out of gas she reached the very top but snatched the end of a near by hanging rope. Rope?

Rina looked up and saw IL holding the rope with SA IRB.

The two images pulled Rina up fast SA Rina closed in. Seeing SA closing in Rina speed climbed up the rope but SA Rina blasted the rope in half and Rina began to fall again!

Rina closed her eyes and waited for the feel of hot lava to intake her but there was none. Rina stood floating over the lava pool in the air safe.

SA Rina: What!

IL: Rina has an extra gas to kick when she is in real danger.

SA Rina: Why did I never know of this?

IL: You think so little of Rina that you never though about what powers other then attack weapons she has.

SA Rina: Why don't I have that?

IL: You do but only Rina's half the brain can active it.

SA Rina: Why?

IL: You possess all the weaponry wile which Rina dose not except for Laser Eye Beams and Super Strength so it's only fair Rina poses something you do not.

Rina: I have other powers?

IL: Very few secret ones like this but you brother can tell you about those later-

IRB:(Taps gently IL on the head)Shut up...

IL:(Rubs head gently)Oooohh...Ok watch it with the tapping you in SA mode remeber?

IRB: Sorry...(Changes back to normal mode)

Rina:(To IRB) Me though you no help again?

IRB: This was Image Lola's idea not mine.

IL: Image Robotboy said he would only help once but there was never any rule that said I couldn't save you.

IRB: Anyway now that that's settled. I just want to inform you have a brand new full gas tank to run on so don't waste it.

Rina: Don't worry me won't! I know what happen if I do.

IRB: Good.(Snaps fingers and disappears with Lola's Image).

SA Rina: Now we finish this for good. There is no left to help you , your on your own here on out.

Rina:(Gulps)everything rides on me..


	26. Chapter 26

Smooch!

Rina stood floating over the lava pool in looking down in worriment.

SA Rina: You know your fate outcome lies in this battle.

Rina :( Looking down) I know...

SA Rina: Let's get on with it...

Rina: Wait...

SA Rina: What?

Rina: If I lose and you win can you do one thing for me?

SA Rina: What?

Rina: Treat others nice...

SA Rina: I told you battle bots have no niceness in them.

Rina: I do.

SA Rina: Your only have a little battle bot. I'm a more advanced battle bot.

Rina: You lack compassion which makes you careless to the more important in life.

SA Rina: Like?

Rina: Friendship and kindness...Those are to gifts I poses you don't.

SA Rina: That's only because Moshimo made you that way. Robotboy was made to the same gifts.

Rina: SA Robotboy possess those gifts too.

SA Rina: Only because he learned it through hanging around humans.

Rina: You could learn.

SA Rina: No thanks I prefer to live life as I was programmed.

Rina: Then teach me you otherwise. (Zaps SA Rina in the face with her eye beams and fly's up toward the volcanic rim).

SA Rina: Owww! Where'd you learn to be crafty?

Rina :( cheeky smile) you!

SA Rina: Why you little bolt head!

Rina: Na Na Na! You can't catch me! (Fly's up in to the sky but not away from the volcano top.

SA Rina: You brat! I'll defeat you and throw your out of this mind once and for all. (Zooms up after Rina).

SA Rina: We finish this now!

Rina: Let's dance!

SA Rina: Too make it fair...Lets only use our laser eye beams for this.

Rina: Fine.

SA Rina: Just know when you lose your eye power you'll have nothing left to fight with!

Rina: I have fighting skills.

SA Rina: Yeah but I can over come that and blast you directly.

Rina :( Gulps)

(In the Real World)

(In Moshimo's living room)

Gus: Ugh! We been sitting here for two hours! When that charger gonna be done!?!

Tommy: It takes time Gus...We have to wait...

Robotboy: We no wait if this never happened...

Gus: Dude I told you it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen.

Lola: None of us did but it happened...I for one will sit here all night if I have too...

Moshimo: I don't think that's possible...Your families must have gotten notice of your absents. I think it's time we sent home so they don't worry.

Tommy: We can't go home. And leave Rina...Robotboy will go nuts waiting to see if she recovered and he may start attacking worrying about Rina.

Moshimo: Then may be it be best if Robotboy stay here for the night...

Tommy: Um...

Moshimo: I'll send him home in the morning...

Tommy: Ok...

Lola: I want to stay here...

Tommy: Lola you can't your the daughter of a anbasstor if your missing in action your father may send all kinds of law forces out to find you.

Lola: I don't care. Rina is my responsible to look after...

Tommy: Right now she's Moshimo's responsibly.

Moshimo: I send word the mourning about Rina.

Muemue: Rina will in good hands Lola.

Lola: Ok...

Moshimo: Ok I get Robotgirl to take you home.

Gus: Are you she knows the way?

Moshimo: Robotboy will download Bay Area's cowardenets to Robotgirl.Robotboy?

Robotboy: Okey-Dookie...Robotgirl come here...

Robotgirl walks over to her companion and he stares her in the eyes.

Robotgirl: Huh... (Looks into Robotboy's eyes)Ohhhhhh... (And)  
(SSSSSSSSSMMMMMMMMOOOOOOCHHHH!)

Robotgirl planted a big kiss on Robotboy...

Robotboy (Gags and pulls free of Robotgirl) Ick! What you do?!?

Robotgirl: What you staring into my eyes so what else should me do?

Robotboy: Scan data!

Robotgirl: Ohhhh...Me try again?

Moshimo: Some other time the kids are too concerned to go so I'll let you stay the night and deal and contact your parents somehow without being found out and Muemue no more soap operas for Robotgirl.


	27. Chapter 27

Eye Attack!

(In Rina's mind)

SA Rina: Are you ready to let fate decide to out come of this fight?

Rina: Me ready...

SA Rina: Then let's begin...

Rina: Wait!

SA Rina: What now?

Rina: If me die...Promise you take care of friends and be nice to them.

SA Rina: I'll consider it...But that doesn't I'll do it.

Rina: Promise!

SA Rina: Why do you care so much? Your not even human!

Rina: Human Emotions!

SA Rina: So what if you can feel human emotions you still can never become one of them.

Rina: Maybe one day...

SA Rina: Ohhhh! You were built to feel like human but never actully be one! Theres no power in the world to grant that wish!

Rina: Then I learn what it means to be human!(And maybe become one later on in life time)!(Zaps SA Rina in the face with eye lasers and fly's up out of the way of SA Rina's grasp).

SA Rina: Ouch! Why you! (Shoots laser eyes but misses).

Rina: Haha! You have to do better then that!

SA Rina: Like this?!?(Zaps eyes at Rina but misses Rina's head by an inch).

SA Rina: Your lucky that missed you!

Rina: You not lucky!

Rina zaps SA Rina in eyes but SA Rina zaps Rina at the same moment and the to them take a brief recover timeout.

SA Rina: That hurt a little...

Rina: Yeah...Is this how it's gonna be?

SA Rina: Yes. Try not to get blind.

Rina: Blind!?!

SA Rina: It might occor. It's very possible in this situation. Try make sure it doesn't happen.

Rina: You no hit blind person right?

SA Rina: I would hit a blind person. Theres no honor in that.

Rina: Whooo...

SA Rina: But since there's no blinds around here I'll just attack you!(Eye zaps Rina)

Rina got shot in the eyes and went blank for minute and began to fall but in wile falling she recovered her eye sight and she turned her Zoom Boots and zoomed up to SA Rina and shot her in the eyes.

SA Rina: Ohhh...Your crafty! But I'm crafty too!


	28. Chapter 28

Feelings Are Important.

Rina: I tired of this I want go home!

SA Rina: Don't think you I'm tired to? But the only way to win is to get your oppoent to pullet in the volcano.

Rina: Then I do so!

Rina zapped SA Rina in eyes in fury wile SA Rina returned the eye attack as well.

The two robots zapped each other until their optic sensors blurred a little.

SA Rina: Were never gonna get out of here are we?

Rina: Only winner can leave.

SA Rina: If by some miracle you won what would you do with me?

Rina: Still you to help save friends.

SA Rina: Why do you care so much? I mean their only humans.

Rina: Humans are my friends without them I could not exist or learn. You also created by humans.

SA Rina: Moshimo only built me as battle bot. I sever no other purpose. You're the one always in control! (Lunges a punch at Rina but Rina dodges it).

Rina: You wrong Moshimo created you for protection to keep people safe. Battle Bot only have of what you are...

SA Rina: What's the other have?

Rina: Emotion.

SA Rina: (Voice breaking) I am not you! I do not have feelings!

Rina: Yes you do. You part of me. We make up Rina.

SA Rina: You will not pat me down with sympathy! I am stronger then you!

Rina :( Angry) No you not! (Uses Detachable fists punch!)

Rina's detachable fists hit SA Rina in the face!

SA Rina:You forgot you can't use anything but your eye beams!

Rina:You get me upset!

SA Rina:Then my side goal is compleate!

Rina: What?

SA Rina:I just like to antagonize my foes by get them up first then have them blindly attack me without thinking.

Rina: Well it won't happen to me!

SA Rina: Will see...

(In the Real World)

Robotboy had blasted down the door of Moshimo's lab and was now watching Rina recharge.

Robotboy: I miss you...

Moshimo :( Walks in) Robotboy there you are, I've been looking for you for awhile.

Robotboy: I come to see Rina...I no leave her side anymore.

Moshimo:That's very kind of you Robotboy but Rina needs peace to recharge.

Robotboy: But I want to-

Moshimo: You want be with Rina I know but we can't do anything but let her charge for now.

Robotboy: But-

Moshimo: Theres nothing we can do except wait. Why don't you go see Tommy and the others.

Robotboy: Ok...(Hugs Moshimo gentle)(Then scurries out of the room).

Moshimo turns and walks to the door.

Moshimo: I hope you recover soon Rina. Your brother is not happy waiting..(Walks out the door and actives a hidden wall panel to activate a force field).

The force field actives and Moshimo walks back where the others are waiting.

Moshimo :( Wile walking) let's hope that will hold Rina safe until tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

Friendship Shines A Little bit.

(In Rina's mind)

SA Rina: Is it just me or my optical sensors fuzzy?

Rina: No me have it too. Last eye beam attack blurred both our vision.

SA Rina: That's a small step to becoming blind...We better be careful.

Rina : (Crosses Arms) you made it happen with your eye laser only rule.

SA Rina: No it was sheer cowenisecdents.

Rina: Eye lasers!

SA Rina: Cowinsedence!

Rina: Eye lasers!

SA Rina: Co-Enough! Why are we fighting like this?

Rina: You want to gain control of Rina and I want to go home.

SA Rina: It's time we end this permanetly.

Rina: How?

SA Rina: Like this! (Fires arm cannon at Rina)

Rina dodged the attack.

Rina: Why you cheat?

SA Rina: I'm not cheating. We both have the power to choose motives or tactics were gonna use so I choose to drop the eye attacks and fight with guns!

Rina: Then I fight with fists! (Rina launched her de-tacheble fists at SA Rina).

Punch! Punch! SA Rina was hit in the face by each of Rina's fists!

Rina's fists re attached to Rina but in the very minute she was looking to see if her fist where reattached SA Rina came and punched Rina in the forehead sending her down into the volcano.

SA Rina waited for a scream but there was none. SA Rina flew down to see why Rina hadn't screamed wile colliding with the lava and what she saw her feel bad. Rina was lying on a base of sharp volcano point on her stomach. (This volcano has points on the inner side of it...)

Rina: I guess you finish me off now?

SA Rina: Not this way...It's not honorable I have more class then that...

Rina: Then what you-(Rina started to lose her placing on the point and started to slip. But before she even touched the lava she felt something grab her body. It was SA Rina's hand grapple.  
The Hand Grapple recoiled Rina and SA Rina flew off to top of the volcano and when they reached the top of the volcano rim SA Rina takes Rina out her grapple recoil and throws her to the ground.

Rina: What you do now?

SA Rina: Enough bashing heads...Were going to do this right and tell fate decide who is the winner. Take this (SA Rina snapped her fingers and made another metal appear and grabbed it and threw it to Rina.

Then SA Rina snapped her fingers again made another pole appear for herself.

SA Rina: We fight to the end this and may there be a victor this time around.

(In the Real World)

Moshimo and Muemue had the kids gathered in the living room to watch the movie Biosentenio Man to past the time wile Rina was recharging.


	30. Chapter 30

Let's Go Home...

(In Rina's Mind)

Rina stood in silence and stared at her metal pole.

SA Rina: We start now...

(In the Real World)

In Moshimo's Lab

Rina lay quietly motionlessly until inside her back her rear gears began to spin!

Rina : (Raises left as if to stop) Will this be very end?

SA Rina: This time it will be.

Rina: Meant like end of mind world.

SA Rina: When you here that buzz IRB told you about you'll go back to the real world.

Rina: And you?

SA Rina: Me? I go back to being your way of saving people.

Rina: I had no idea you feel upset.

SA Rina: It's just you always use for saving people and nothing else. It is like Oh Lola's in danger I'll Super Activate to save her. You don't fight any other way. It's always attack small first then SA when someone is about to get hurt.

Rina: That's the way it supposes to be. We don't act any other way...

SA Rina: Well that changes NOW! (SA Rina tries to whack Rina in the head but Rina blocks the attack with her pole).

SA Rina and Rina hold own poles together for a minute trying to hold off each other. Wile Rina was trying to hold off SA Rina, Sa Rina was trying to hit her.

Rina: You never gonna win!

SA Rina: Will see!

Rina struggled fencing off against SA Rina but slowly managed to make her slide back one step.

SA Rina: Give it up shrimp, you never move me…

Rina: Maybee not but I can still do this!

Rina broke away from SA Rina and flew whacked SA Rina on the head.

SA Rina: Ouch!

Rina: You didn't see that coming did you?

SA Rina: I didn't. It was unexpected like this!

SA Rina chucked her pole at Rina's head and sent her tumbling into the volcano's Rina just laughed at though about victory.

Wile Tumbling Rina shot her grapple arm out and planted her pole into the wall which stopped her from falling.(I'm sure Ro has grapple arms in his regular mode. Any way Rina and Robotboy do in my stories.)

SA Rina leaned over the rim of the volcano and spat bolts.

SA Rina: You didn't fall?!? Oh somebody really likes you to get that lucky".

Rina: Any like you?

SA Rina: What?

Rina: You have any friends?

SA Rina: No I don't have friends, robots don't need friends were built for propose not to be pals.

Rina: You wrong…Robots can have friends and be friends…

SA Rina: How?

Rina: By showing kindness.

SA Rina: I've never been treated in such a way-

Rina: You wrong again…Image Robotboy and Image Lola cut in battle to help save both of us.

SA Rina: They were only doing their jobs-

Rina: No! Take it from me they were showing care.

SA Rina: So what it doesn't faze to me. I know what kindness is-

Rina: Then let me show you...

SA Rina :( Aims Arm Cannon at Rina) Sorry lil one no dice-

Just as SA Rina was about to shoot Rina her thrusters out.

SA Rina: Huh? Oh no!

As SA Rina began to fall she was caught by Rina's right grapple arm.

SA Rina: What are you doing?!?

Rina: Saving you.

SA Rina: Why?

Rina: I want you safe.

SA Rina: Your nuts you can't hold my weight your grapples are won't last the strain!

Rina: I can try!

SA Rina: I'm not worth it…After not what I did to you…

Rina: I can forgive...

SA Rina: Why?

Rina (miles) It's the human me.

SA Rina: 

Rina: Do you have any fuel left?

SA Rina: Let me check… (SA Rina scans her data banks). Enough for 5 feet.

Rina: Then on the count of 3 fly up to the bar and grab.

SA Rina: Oh you're crazy!

Rina: Just do it!

SA Rina: HMMM...

Rina: Well?

SA Rina: Fine!

Rina: On the count of 3 1…2…3!

With that SA Rina focused all her energy on her thrusters on flying. With a hard grunt SA Rina. Shot into the air and only reached three feet but shot her grapple hand up before falling and launched onto Rina's pole.

SA Rina: Wow that turned out differently but worked...

Rina: See things work out if you have faith...

SA Rina :( Releasing Rina right grapple from hand from her grasp) this bar won't hold us both...

Rina: Then let's let fate decide...

Crack, Crack. The bar decided to start cracking.

SA Rina and Rina looked up in shock.

SA Rina: It's me; my weight can't with stand the hold of the bar!

Rina: Then let me fix that.

And with that Rina unhooked her grapple arm from the bar and flew under SA Rina.

SA Rina: What are you doing?

Rina :( Grabbing on to SA Rina and pushing upward) save you.

SA Rina noticed Rina's feet thrusters fading out quickly.

SA Rina: You'll never make it so 'm going to help you…

Rina :( Straining) How- (Notices her feet going out) AHHH!

SA Rina: THIS WAY! (Launches her grapple hand at Rina, then unhooks Rina and places her into right arm cannon and launches her to the top off the volcano. Rina tried screaming SA Rina's name as she watched her fall into the volcano but her voice was bleeked out by a loud buzz and every thing went white! 


	31. Chapter 31

Return!

Everything went white from Rina's view the whole scene she had last witnessed faded in into a circler wall of in closing white light and like it she her to herself disintegrated into light and disappeared into white surroundings that flashed after it took in Rina and every thing went black.

Rina's eyes slowly flickered open and her gazed blurred and then slow settled.

Rina looked around and noticed the familar surroundings and realized she was back in the real world.

Rina: I home! Wait…I pinch myself to see if this real…

Realizing it was hard for a robot to pinch Rina smacked herself in the face.

Rina: Ouch! I no not do that again...

Rina :( looks around again) I really home!

(In the Moshimo's Living Room)

Everyone was past out on the couch from watching by Bicento Man.

Tommy moved uneasily in his sleep and accidentally knocked Robotboy on the floor waking him.

Robotboy :( Looking up at Tommy smiling) Tommy dose saw logs…

Then Robotboy suddenly felt something was different and left the room to go the lab.

Rina sat in the charger twittling her feet when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. Robotboy reached the lab doorway and his mouth dropped... There sitting in the charger alive and well was Rina.

Robotboy: (Cries in joy) Imoto!

Rina: (Turns and nearly sequels in delight) Onnisan!

Robotboy knew about the force field panel hidden in the wall and bashed up the hidden panel opening the doorway.

Robotboy ran into the room and put his against the charger looking sympatric.

Robotboy: I missed you…

Rina: Me too.


	32. Chapter 32

Friends and Rats…

Rina sat in the charger gazing at her brother with Robotboy gazing back…

Rina :( Looks around) Where everyone else?

Robotboy: Sleeping…We wait for you long time….

Rina: How long I out cold…?

Robotboy :( Looks up) 10 hours…

Rina: What?!?

Robotboy: You take long time to charge…

Moshimo :( Walks in) But it was worth it….

Robotboy and Rina looked at their creator happily…

Moshimo :( Looks at down Rina) I'm so glad you your alive…

Robotboy :( Looks ups at Moshimo) Professor I thought Rina take 24 hours to charge?

Moshimo: I was wrong about that…As I recall it only took 10 hours I'll check the manual…

Lola :( Walks in) Rina!

Rina :( Looks up happily) Lola!

Rina tried moving but the charger was locked…

Moshimo: Sorry about that Rina… (Pushes button on charger to open it.)

Rina jumped out the out charger and flew at Lola knocking her down and hugging her...

Rina: I missed you!

Lola: Me too!

Tommy and Gus walked up them in the hall…

Tommy :( Gasps) Rina!

Gus was going to say hi too…but reconsidered not knowing how Rina would react…

Rina :( gets up off Lola) Hi Tommy! Gus…

Gus :( Breaks down and cries) Rina I'm so sorry what happen to you! It's my fault you went off line! It was my coin that caught into your gears!

Rina :( Looks baffled) what coin?

Every falls down anime style…

Tommy: Gus got accidentally got a super hero collector coin stuck in your gears when Lola was last fixing you. You remember ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPZZZ!?

Rina: Oh…You're forgiven.

Tommy, Lola and Gus stared dumbfounded…

Lola: He caused your accident which could have at least ended your life…Why forgive him this easily?"

Rina: I no hold grudges…I forgave SA me?

Lola: Who?

Rina: My SA half.

Gus: Moshimo your robot's still malfunctioning!

Rina: No Gus! I met SA Rina…

Gus: Whatever I think that knock out fried a few your circuits Rina.

Lola: Gus!

Rina: I tell you I fought myself…

Moshimo: Maybe you did Rina…But I'm going to run robotic CAT scan on you anyway… but for now there's some one I want you to meet. Come with me…

Moshimo brought the group into the living room where Muemue was sitting drinking tea wile Robotgirl skipped around…

Moshimo: Rina this Robotgirl. I made her for Robotboy as a companion to play with he visits us."

Robotgirl stopped skipping and looked at Rina who the same…

Blink, Blink…

Robotgirl: You Rina?

Rina: Yes…

Robotgirl: You all better now…?

Rina: Yep!

Robotgirl :( Runs over and hugs her) you friend! What your real name?

Rina:(Looks at Robotgirl) Robotsister…

Tommy:(To Moshimo) she has a name?

Moshimo: Robotsister is her original name…But we liked Rina better like you call Robotboy: Ro…

Rina:(walks up to Ro): I learned more about being like friends…In other words I want to be human.

Everyone gasped at this.

Robotboy:(Welds up) you do?

Rina:(Smiles) Yes!

Robotboy: Imoto!

Rina: Oniisan!

The two robots hug.

Rina welded up and started crying and so did Robotboy…

Robotboy: Imoto you're crying!

Rina: I'm happy to see you!

Just then a huge robotic rat burst through the floor breaking the moment!


	33. Chapter 33

Rat Attack…

Everyone back away as the big robotic rat stared at them snarling….

Robotboy :( looks at Rina) Time to fight?

Rina :( smiling) Yeah!

Robotboy SAed but Rina held back and thought back about SA Rina…

Rina :( Thinking) What if me not able to superactivate SA I destroyed…

SA Rina :( From Rina's sub coniuse) I'm not destroyed. I still with you. I was only defeated in your mind in a thought process so I'm not gone.

Rina: I need you…

SA Rina: I still here…

Rina: Yes but I need to fight as you to stop rat.

SA Rina: Go ahead then…

Rina: What about me using you?

SA Rina: You've shown me the value of friendship. You saved me even though you where on the verge of losing. So I returned the favor and blasted you out of the volcano.

Rina: You lose in process…

SA Rina: Yeah well I gained the view of friendship in the process. Now let's beat this thing!

Rina: Yeah!

Rina SAed and stood in front of the humans laser canons pointed at the rat.

SA Robotoy stood near her and pointed his guns at the rat.

The robots looked at the human and Moshimo got the idea what the look meant.

Moshimo :( Looks at everyone) I think we better go…

Everyone agree and rand to the door. Luckly the Robo rat was stupid and only care about the robots.

As Moshimo left he turned back to the robots.

Moshimo: The rat is porbelly functioning by its antenna so if you rip out the antenna you beat the rat.

The robots nodded and Moshimo left the room.

Robotboy and Rina stared at the rat with their guns at the rat and shot it in the face with their machine guns but that only annoyed it so it jumped at them. Upon jumping at them Ro flew out the way and up onto the robot's head and sawed it open. Inside the rat's head laid the antenna blinking away. Robotboy looked Rina and she pointed a small missile launcher at the rat and Ro did the same thing and at the same time they blasted the anatine together and on contact with each missile the antenna exposited causing the rat fall to the ground and strained a little and opened his eye at little glaring at them. The robots looked at each other in dismay.

Rina (Looks at her bro) Why no dead?

Robotboy (Scanning the Rats systems and located to a power box with mark with a letter K on it.)Kamizazi Power Box powering rat! Must destroy box!

Rina :( Nods) Hai!

And with that Robotboy flew behind the rat and aimed his canon guns at the rat's stomach.

Robotboy: Aim Guns at stomach!

Rina did what she was told and blasted her canon guns at the rat's stomach and boom! The rat's power box exploded and the rat fell down dead.


	34. Chapter 34

Happy to be Home….

Ro and Rina stood over the dead robo rat and watched as the humans and Robotgirl came back.

Moshimo (Walks ups to the dead robot rat.) Is it dead?

Robotboy: (Nods) Yes we kill it.

Rina: It's not moving so assumedly dead.

Moshimo :( Exams the rat) Hmmm…It appears dead…Robotgirl take this rat into my holding area for farther expansion.

Robotgirl: Ok (Picks up the rat and zooms off to the holding area.)

Ro and Rina deceived to normal mode and Rina looks at everyone.

Rina: I miss everyone wile gone and made desion wile trying to get home…Rina want to be human.

Everyone gasped and then looked amazed.

Gus: Gezee Rina if knocking you out is what it took to for you decide that then you have the G Man to thank for that!

Robotboy got mad at that comment and flew angrily after Gus who ran out the room.

Rina (Looks up at the others) Why Oniisan get mad?

Lola: Cause Gus was being a doofus your accident and Ro snapped at him.

Rina: Hope Ro no hurt Gus…

Moshimo: Don't worry Rina Robotboy will just teach Goose a lesson.

Tommy: I hope it's not a painful one…

The group watched from the doorway as Ro chased Gus back and forth wile lightly flaring his backside with his thrusters the same way he dealt with Kurt's Dad one time.

Gus: Cut it out Robotboy!

Robotboy: Not until you say sorry to Rina!

Gus: Rina I'm sorry!

Rina: Forgiven…But continue Ro maybe upsize?

Robotboy and Gus stopped in confusion and Rina banged her fists together in a SA pose and Ro got a evil happy look in his eye and turned to Gus screamed and ran away in terror but Ro stayed where he was and smiled and winked at everyone.

Everyone looked at Rina surprised.

Rina: Me forgive Gus but wanted to have a little fun.

Moshimo: Yes well don't over it next time you want to have fun.

Rina: Ok.

Tommy: Hey Rina you mentioned you fought yourself wile you were passed out. What'd you mean?

Rina: I tell you everything in living room.

Moshimo :( Smiling) Then let's go to the living room.

In the living room Rina told everyone everything that happened wile she was unconfused and left everyone with mixed feelings on the whole thing.

Moshisho: Hmmmmmm….It's possible you could have faced all you say…you have a mind a robotic one but similar to a human's so I guess what you saw did really happen.

Rina :( Looks sad) you don't believe me?

Tommy: No we believe you Rina it's just that's sounds a little weird.

Lola: I believe you...

Gus: You believe her?

Lola: Rina has never lied before.

Rina: You believe me Oniisan?

Robotboy: I...uh...belive you...

Rina :( Sadly) you don't believe me…

Robotboy: No Imoto! I have faith in you but story hard to believe…

Rina: (Sighs) me telling the truth…

Robotboy: Ok! I believe it!

Moshimo :( Cuts in) Ok time for breakfast!

Moshimo and Muemue got the kids to help them with breakfast and after they ate it was soon time to leave…

Everyone stood outside and said their goodbyes.

Tommy: Thanks for everything Proffer and Muemue.

Moshimo :( Smiling) your welcome Tommy.

Lola (looks at Rina standing next to Moshimo and Muemue) Rina ante's you coming with us?

Rina: I say with Moshimo for wile after incident he want to check me out.

Moshimo: I'm only gonna keep her for little wile and exam Rina to make sure she's functioning properly. I send her back within a few days.

Lola: Ok I guess that's fine...

Gus: By Rob girl…Sorry for the whole thing again…

Rina: I forgive you Gus.

Gus: Yeah well just making sure…

Tommy: Time to go guys our folks will be worried…

Moshimo: Your folks! I forgot to send out a memo on your absents!

Tommy: We better get back now! Ro!

Robotboy (grabbed all his friends and turned Rina) By Imoto!

Rina: By Oniisan, By Everyone!

Tommy: Ro!

Robotboy: Oh!

With that Ro blasted off with the kids into the sunrise and Rina gazed up at them silently.


End file.
